Un amor de música ligera
by Joe Nishi
Summary: Honoka es el líder de una banda de bajo perfil, un día conocerá a una chica que le hará ver y pensar cosas que jamás había visto de si mismo y de otros. La historia de un chico que no solo estaba enamorado de la música. (Genderbend) (Hiatus)
1. Prologo

A Love Song! : Prologue

 _"Las cosas nunca son como uno quiere que sean" De eso me he dado cuenta a lo largo de mis, bastante cortos, diez y nueve años, el mundo es bastante injusto le da mucho a otros y te arrebata cosas que parecían que estarían ahí para siempre. Ya saben como saber que no podrás ver a tu familia completa otra vez. Aun recuerdo a la abuela intentándome explicar que mi hermana y papá ya no estarían conmigo hasta que pasara mucho tiempo, pero de cierta manera creo haberlo entendido a lo que se refería, digo escuchar a mi mamá llorando como sino hubiera fin a todas horas me decía algo. Y de repente me encontraba vestido con mi uniforme de primaria frente dos enormes arreglos de flores con fotos en el centro de Yukiho y mi padre, mientras que abajo estaban dos cajas que los adultos solo iban y acariciaban con mucho pesar en sus rostros._

 _"El mundo te quita cosas y te da al mismo tiempo", mi madre, a un año de a verse ido mi padre, se reencontró con un viejo amor de hace años, pasaron muchas cosas y al final ese hombre jamás apareció pero de alguna extraña manera un bebé si, bueno pensé que era un bebé, pero resultaba que era niña, Chika, mi dulce hermana._

 _Más tiempo pasó y entré a secundaría, mientras que Chika cursaba el segundo año de primaria. Fue en ese momento en el que un horizonte se abrió frente a mi, caminando junto a mis amigos por el distrito Ochanomizu, me encontré con un lugar que no sabía que se convertiría en el verdadero paraíso, fue ahí, en una pequeña tienda que lo vi, un chico que estaba probando una guitarra, una E-335 de Gibson, al instante me quedé embobado viendo como aquel chico tocaba con una precisión de miedo cada nota, el blues que hacía sonar te ponía los pelos de punto y te dejaba sin aliento. Justo ese día le rogué a mamá que me llevara a clases de guitarra pero no somos la familia con más dinero precisamente, aun con todo eso mi abuela paterna me ayudo como pudo, me dio una vieja guitarra Fender, una Stratocaster que pertenecía a mi papá y libros para aprender, libros que jamás usó. Me costó mucho trabajo, pero al final logre aprender a tocar decentemente, en ese lapso conocí bandas como, Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Sound Garden, enamorándome del movimiento Grunge, sin quitar merito a otros grupos que me gustaban mucho como Green Day o Linkin Park._

 _No se como logré convencer a Umi, mi amigo de la infancia, y a Nico, mi Senpai, de hacer una banda, ambos aceptaron Umi con la condición de no reprobar ningún examen, cosa que fue una labor titanica, y Nico con la condición de dejarlo ser vocalista, acepté. Y así nació Sun Smile, un pequeño trio que era un desastre al principio._

 _"No somos populares, pero tenemos un sueño…" Eso era lo que pensábamos siempre, mejoramos poco a poco, de echo tardamos hasta la preparatoria para ser una banda decente. Ahora tocábamos en lugares bastante pequeños pero ya salíamos al mundo, tres años llevamos haciendo esto, aún y con nuestra agitada vida de universitarios, nunca habíamos sido tan felices. Y un día común mi mundo dio un giro._

 _La conocí y apenas tuve el tiempo de Amarla… Esta parecía ser la historia de cómo lograba la gloria ¿no? Pero no es así, esta es la historia de cómo "un chico" se enamoro de algo más que la música…_


	2. Hola

**Love Live no me pertenece, este fic solo esta escrito de un loco fan para fans.**

Capitulo 1 : ¡Hola!

La alarma de mi teléfono sunó en mi cuarto, con pesadez me estire, para luego ir al baño asearme, cambiarme de ropa y finalmente ir al comedor, donde estaba mi madre leyendo una de sus revistas mientras que tomaba una taza de café.

—Bueno días.

—Buenos días—Le dije al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso, ella sonrió divertida. Me preparé un pequeño desayuno que me dispuse a comer con tranquilidad, pero como que algo hacía falta en esa cocina, todo estaba muy tranquilo—¿Dónde esta Chika?

—Fue a casa de You-chan—Mi madre me miraba con una sonrisa—¿Iras a ver a los chicos hoy?

—Si, me dijeron que los viera donde siempre, Eri-san nos pidió que fueras a su local para algo importante…—En ese me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle—¡Demonios olvide que tenia que ayudarte hoy!

—Esta bien—Mi madre seguía sonriendo—. De todos modos iré a visitar a tus abuelos, así que no te preocupes por mi.

—Ma …

—¡Oh vamos! No pongas esa cara, no me a pasado nada desde hace meses; y te haz esforzado mucho en tu nueva canción como para no mostrárselas a Umi y Nico.

Solo pude sonreír con un poco de remordimiento a mi mamá, a lo que ella respondió con una dulce sonrisa; terminé de comer en poco tiempo, lave mi plato, le di otro beso a mi mamá listo para irme, tenia que salir rápido para llegar a tiempo con los chicos.

—¡Ya me voy!

—¡Ten un buen día! —Respondió—¿No olvidas algo Honoka?

—¿Eh…? ¡Mi guitarra! —Cuando iba por ella mi madre ya se había adelantado.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez—Me dio mi guitarra en su estuche y fue ahí donde, luego de darle un abrazó, salí de mi casa.

Y así emprendo otro día, saqué mis audífonos para poder colocarlos con mi teléfono, y escoger una canción al azar, caminaba con un pequeño sentimiento de culpa, definitivamente tenía que recompensárselo a mamá, tomo el tren de siempre, que afortunadamente no va tan lleno por ser fin de semana, pero decidí ir de pie junto a la puerta, así podía distraerme viendo por la ventana. Ese día no sería muy pesado, simplemente iría a ver a mis amigos a una cafetería que no estaba muy lejos, como cada fin de semana. Sin ningún problema llegué a la estación de siempre.

— _"_ _Por favor manténgase atrás de la línea amarilla mientras las puertas se cierran"_ —Anunciaban por el alta voz, el tren estaba a punto de avanzar en cualquier momento.

—¡Esperen! —Pude escuchar con claridad como es que alguien grita a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia, mis ojos se posaron sobre la dueña de aquella voz. Y vaya que me sorprendí, una chica de una clase de cabello castaño oscuro, una bella figura, ojos de color púrpura protegidos por lentes que en ese momento estuvieron a nada de caer al suelo, entraba a toda velocidad al tren, trastabillando en el proceso y a punto de caer.

—¡Cuidado! —Dije para sostenerla del brazo y evitar que se callera. La jale hacía mi, de esa manera ella termino pegada a mi pecho, decir que los colores me subieron al rostro es poco. Pero no era momento de eso—¿E-estas bien? —Dije apartando mi mirada a otro lado para que ella no notará mi vergüenza.

—S-si, gracias…—Me respondió en un susurro.

— _"_ _Por favor no corra hacía las puertas cuando estas se están cerrado"_ —Dijo la persona desde el alta voz.

Ella se separó de mi, y fue hasta se instante en el que me aventuré a verla a los ojos, llevándome un grandioso regalo, una discreta pero bella sonrisa que cambió completamente el día "cualquiera". Sin decirnos o hacer otra cosa, ella caminó hasta uno de los asientos desocupados de ese momento. Mi trayecto debo decir que muy tranquilo, pero diferente, de momentos volteaba a ver a esa chica, ella llevaba un libro afuera y mantenía una fina sonrisa mientras su vista recorría las paginas, y de momento acomodaba sus anteojos, dándole un aura bastante "divina" por definirla de algún modo. A momentos nuestras miradas se cruzaban, aun que siempre que eso pasaba, yo volteaba a la ventana con la esperanza de que ella no notará nada. Aun que ahora que lo pienso, ¿Esto no es todo lo contrarió a pasar desapercibido?

Cuando ella regresaba la vista a su libro, la mía se volvía a postrar sobre ella. Era curioso como es que no había notando a esa chica, todos los días tomaba el mismo tren y es la primera vez que la notaba, aun que tomando en cuenta lo que le pasó ese día, "tal vez siempre se le hace tarde o será nueva en la ciudad" Eso fue lo primero que pensé. Ella echó uno de los mechones de cabello tras su oído, fue ahí donde pude ver con más detenimiento su rostro, su piel blanca, esa mirada bastante infantil pero que resultaba muy atractiva. Ella despegó sus ojos de su libro otra vez, pero esta vez se dio cuenta de mí, aun que me respondió de una manera que no me esperaba, ella se escondió tras su rostro tal y como yo lo hacía cuando miraba a la ventana. Eso me desconcertó un poco.

Llegué a mi estación, y con algo de pesar me bajé, no sin antes regresar mi vista solo para ver a aquella chica, que se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida. Nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar, y aun que en el fondo tengo el presentimiento de que me va a decir que deje de mirarla, su tono de voz fue diferente a lo que esperaba.

—Disculpa.

—¿S-si? —Respondí.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Gracias por ayudarme—Ella regresó a su posición normal mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de color rojo.

—N-no hay ningún problema—Le dije, calmando poco a poco mis nervios.

Ella se despidió y camino con prisa hasta la salida de la estación, yo la seguí con la mirada a cada paso hasta que la perdí de vista. "Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va". Al menos estaba contento de a ver conocido a una chica linda. Caminé un poco más para también poder salir del metro. Mis pies sabían el camino por si solos, así que libremente me la pase pensando en esa chica el resto del camino. Tal vez debía a verle preguntado su nombre, pero si lo pienso bien no creo que me lo hubiera dicho, ¿Quién es su sano juicio le daría su nombre a un desconocido?

Al llegar a la entrada de la cafetería, pude ver a lo lejos a mis amigos. A un chico de cabello azul y ojos doraros, mi querido amigo Umi Sonoda, mientras que a su lado estaba un chico bajito de cabello negro y ojos carmín, este ególatra no era otro que Nico Yazawa.

—¡Honoka! —Dijo mi amigo peli azul al verme.

—¿Qué hay? —Dije quitándome lo pensativo.

—Vaya que es raro verte temprano—Dijo Nico.

—¡Oye! —Lo tomé con un candado al cuello—A veces también puedo ser puntual, cuando me lo propongo.

—Si, si lo que digas…—Dijo con enojo—. Solo tienes diez segundos para quitarme las manos de encima antes de que te de tu merecido.

—Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, no tienes que ponerte violento…

—Ya, tranquilo Nico—El mencionado solo volteó indagando hacía otro lado—. De verdad te hace falta una novia—Aun que Nico dijo un "¡Oye!" Umi lo paso por altó —. Solo, entremos antes de que se haga tarde ¿Quieren?

—Si Sonoda-sama—Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

El lugar que frecuentábamos no era precisamente la cosa más "masculina" que encontrarías en esos momentos, con aquella pintura de color rosa por todos lados, los "lindos" adornos en las mesas, pero eso era soportable a cambio de conocer el sabor a cielo de los postres y más cuando siempre había una mesa reservada especialmente "para ti". Fuimos al lugar de siempre, una mesa que estaba hasta la esquina derecha justo donde estaba uno de los ventanales que deba vista a la calle, Nico y yo nos sentamos dando la espalda al resto de local mientras que Umi se sentó solo al frente de nosotros, deje mi guitarra recargada sobre el ventanal, del lado de Nico. Una enérgica chica apareció para pedir nuestra ordenes. Nico pidió un helado, Umi pidió un té y yo simplemente pedí café.

—¡Ah! —Una vez que la mesera, llamada Kanan Matsuura, desapareció de nuestras vistas nuestro amigo Nico, no podía evitar comerse con la mirada a cada una de las chicas que pasaba, incluidas las pequeñas chicas de preparatoria que trabajaban a medio tiempo—¡Esto es el paraíso! Un lugar lleno de chicas hermosas.

—Nico, por favor no empieces con esas cosas—Umi paraba el carro de nuestro amigo—. Si sabes que a Ayase-san no le gusta que acoses a sus empleadas, la última vez casi nos echa a patadas.

—Decirlo para ti es fácil—Replicó Nico—. Tu tienes a Eri-chan, pero Honk y yo no tenemos a nadie.

—¡Oye, no tengo novia por que no quiero! —Reclamé pero pensé: "Aun que esa chica del metro… Nah, no creo verla de nuevo"

—¡Q-que cosas dices!

—No te hagas el tonto, todos sabemos que tienes algo que ver con Eri-chan, desde que se conocieron no han hecho otra cosa que coquetear entre ustedes ¿Verdad Honoka?

—Así es. Y creo a ver visto a Eri irte a dejar el almuerzo de vez en cuando, además mamá me dijo algo sobre que tu mamá le había dicho que estaba muy contenta de "conocer a la futura esposa de su hijo"—Y la verdad creo que también me estaba lanzando una indirecta de que era hora de que consiguiera una novia.

—Además conozco a Eri desde que somos niños y se perfectamente cuando esa torpe esta enamorada. Aun que no sea buena escogiendo a sus novios.

—¿Lo dices por…?

—¿Por quien? —Umi se puso celoso.

—¡Aquí esta su orden! —Al poco tiempo llegó Kanan—. Un helado para el pequeño pervertido—Le dijo a Nico, cosa que no le causo mucha gracia—. Un café para nuestro futuro medico estrella del rock—Yo me avergoncé un poco con ese último comentario— Y un té, además…—Umi se confundió con ese último comentario, mientras que colocaba el bazo de té, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña rebanada de pastel de chocolate con una fresa en el centro—De parte de la jefa, su famoso pastel de chocolate amargo.

—Eri…—Susurro "débilmente", y lo pongo entre comillas por que prácticamente los tres pudimos escuchar el nombre de la encargada salir de los labios de Umi—Gracias Kanan-san—Finalizo Umi, esperando a que la chica de cabello azul se retirará.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo la chica—¿No crees que es momento de que la jefa y tu formalicen su relación? Digo llevan más de un año saliendo "como amigos"

—Bueno las cosas no son tan fáciles Kanan-chan, primero tenía que asegurarme que nuestra relación tendría futuro y-

—Solo eres un miedoso que no se le puede declarar—Dije, a lo que el me respondió con una mirada llena de furia, aun que la verdad solo lo ignoré.

—En eso te equivocas Honoka

—¿A si? Pues no lo parece—Dije retador.

—¡Por supuesto! —Replicó en el mismo tono que yo—¡De echo pienso declararme mañana mismo!

—Por fin…—Y ¡Pum! Umi se quedó como piedra, mientras que Kanan, Nico y yo nos quedábamos sin aliento al escuchar tan de repente aquella voz alzándose desde la nada. Giramos lentamente las miradas a la dirección de donde provenía. Topándonos con Eri Ayase, la encargada del lugar, que en ese momento tenía una sonrisa que irradiaba mil soles, aun que una cosa llamó mi atención, igual que a Nico, detrás de ella, estaba una chica de cabello naranja, ojos de color amarillo, aun que en atributos quedaba muy opacada por la chica de ojos azules, la verdad es que en cuestión de lindura ella era un nueve sin dudarlo, pero...

—Ayase-san ¿E-escuchaste lo que…?

—Yo no escuché nada—Disimuló, era más que obvio que escucho completamente, pero yo no sería quien arruinaría el ambiente tan ameno que teníamos en ese momento—. Oh, perdón, Buenos días Honoka-kun, Nico-kun.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Umi echaba humo por los oídos, Kanan se fue a atender a otra persona que acababa de llegar. Pero eso no importaba, Nico y yo solo nos aguantábamos la risa por las caras que ponía nuestro amigo, el solo nos miraba como siempre lo hacia cuando hacíamos algo que a el no le parecía correcto, mientras que Eri-san solo estaba sonriendo con las mejillas, aun que no tardamos en explotar en un mar de risas que molestaban a Umi.

—V-vamos Umi, no pongas esa cara. Ya todo el mundo sabía que estabas enamora…—Un fugaz golpe aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Nico.

—¡Silencio! —Me voleo a ver—¡¿Tu tienes algo que decir?!

—N-no nada…

—Perfecto.

—Es bueno verlos de tan buen humor como siempre, pero por favor dejen de pelear—Dijo Eri intercambiando su mirada entre los tres. Debo decir que desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, aun cuando casi nos corre a patas de su tienda por que Nico quería pasarse con una de las meseras, después de muchas disculpas y algunos días, la sería jefa de la cafetería nos había abierto un poco su corazón y ahora lo más parecido que tenia a una… Hermana.

—Perdón Ayase-san.

—¡Umi! —La chica inflaba sus mejillas—. Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo—Mi amigo se puso rojo y un poco al ver como su amiga, a quien engaño, su novia se volteaba indignada con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento, no te enojes, E-Eri…-san

—Así esta mejor.

—Mandilón—Dijimos Nico y yo.

Umi al final solo se trago su coraje y desvió su mirada a sus manos, parecía que ahora ellas eran más interesantes que nosotros; aquella chica gato miraba con un enorme gesto de confusión lo que estaba pasando frente a ella.

—No han cambiado nada—Dijo, su voz era suave y bastante dulce, aun que de esa misma manera desbordaba energía, Nico no le quitaba la mirada de encima era claro que la chica no pasaría desapercibida por el sujeto que se lanza a todo lo que se mueve.

—¡Cierto! —Eri dejo el ambiente amoroso de lado—. Perdona Rin-chan, me olvide de ti completamente.

—No importa-nya, es bueno ver que tu relación con tu novio va tan bien—¿Nya? Así que ese aspecto de gato no es para menos, ¿por qué eso me suena de algún lado?—¡Pero me sorprende que Umi-senpai sea el afortunado! —Luego sus ojos se postraron sobre nosotros—. También es bueno ver que Honoka-senpai y Nico-senpai están bien.

Espera ¿senpai? ¿Esta chica fue kouhai de nosotros? Vaya, supongo que el día de hoy estará lleno de sorpresas, pero ahora que la veo con más calma… Piensa Honoka, piensa. Ojos amarillos, cabello corto de color naranja… ¡Ah!

—¿Sen…? —Dijeron Umi y Nico al mismo tiempo pero.

—¡Eres Rin Hoshizora del club de atletismo de la prepa! —Dije sorprendiendo de más a todos los presentes.

—¿El club de atletismo de la escuela preparatoria? —Dijo Nico—¡No digas tonterías Honk! Si hubiera una chica tan linda como ella en la escuela por supuesto hubiera estado en mi top—. La chica se puso colorada por el comentario de Nico.

—Vamos Nico-senpai no diga cosas así, no soy tan linda—Dijo—Pero si, Honoka-senpai, soy esa Rin.

—Vaya, mucho tiempo sin verte, si que has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos—Y no mentía, ahora era un poco más alta y sus curvas por fin comenzaban a resaltar—. Pero no digas esas cosas Rinrin, siempre has sido bonita, que no lo queras reconocer es algo muy diferente.

—¡Honoka-senpai, creí haberle dicho que ese apodo no me gusta! —Solo me reí por la expresión de la chica.

—Asi que ¿Ya se conocían? —Dijo Eri, que se había tomado la libertad de sentarse junto a Umi.

—¡Sipi! —Dijo la chica—. Estábamos juntos en preparatoria, aun que solo logré hablar con Honoka-snepai antes de transferirme a Otonokizaka.

—Por eso no te reconocíamos—Concluyó Umi.

Pues si, conozco a Rin desde la preparatoria, ambos nos la pasábamos mucho tiempo en el gimnasio de la escuela, ella por ser parte del equipo de atletismo y yo ayudar casi siempre a nuestra encargada de grupo, que era la profesora de deportes de la escuela, bueno más que ayuda eran castigos por ser tan irresponsable. Con el tiempo me hice amigo de Rin, ambos hablábamos casualmente, fue ahí donde le hablaba de Umi y Nico. A veces nos topábamos en los pasillos, hasta me dijo que ella tenía que irse por que una escuela para señoritas le había ofrecido una beca completa para estudiar ahí, además, quería ayudar a una amiga que parecía estar metida en un lio o algo así, así que cuando Umi y yo pasamos a tercero, ella se fue a cursar segundo año a Otonokizaka.

—Bueno creo que me voy a ahorrar las presentaciones—Dijo Eri.

—Espero que cuiden de mi, aun que siendo Honoka-senpai, no tengo que preocuparme.

—G-gracias Rinrin—Le dije un poco sonrojado.

La campana de la entrada principal resonó, llamando la atención de todos—¡Oh! ¡Kayochinn! —Rin salió corriendo hacía la persona que había entrado, no podía ver a quien había abrazado Rinrin pero no creo que sea importante.

—Por fin aparece, denme un momento chicos, aun hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, mientas coman, no quiero que dejen nada ¿Ok?—Eri se puso de pie, no sin antes reglarnos un giño con el ojo, y fue en la misma dirección que Rinrin.

Seguía curioso por saber que era lo que pasaba, solo vi como una chica se disculpaba constantemente con Eri, mientras que ella y Rin solo se reían un poco por la actitud de la presente, al momento no la reconocí sino que hasta que puede verla con más claridad cuando Eri empujaba insistentemente a la chica al cuarto de empleados, esa melena de color castaño, los lentes que cubrían unos brillantes ojos purpura pero sobre todo, ese rostro tan inocente que pedía ayuda. Gire mi cabeza confundido, esperando que solo fuera una visión, pero al regresar a ver a la chica nuestras miradas y parece que ella también se sorprendió, pues a escasos dos pasos de entrar en la sala se quedo parada con una cara de confusión. Me gire apresuradamente intentando vagamente disimular.

—¿Pasa algo Honoka?

—N-no, tranquilo.

—Creo que el que debe estar tranquilo eres tu—Solo reí forzadamente mientras intentaba sonreír—. Bueno, ya que Umi saludo a su novia, entonces—Nico me tomo por el hombro—¿La tienes Honk?

—¿Tener que?

—La canción en la que has estado trabajando hace un mes.

—¡Oh cierto!

—¿Seguro que estas bien Honoka?

—Si, no se preocupen—Di un pequeño suspiro, no tengo por que ponerme así digo conocí a esa chica solo hace unos minutos, no nos conocemos de nada y nuca esta de más tener un nuevo amigo—Bueno, la canción solo esta en acústico pero, tengo esto—Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saqué mi teléfono junto aun con los audífonos puestos, mis amigos se colocaron uno cada quien mientras esperaban a que pusiera la canción—Oigan tengan cuidado, son los únicos audífonos que tengo.

—Si entendemos, pero ahora queremos escuchar la canción—Me respondió Nico. No les dije más, no tarde nada en encontrarla.

Al momento en que le di reproducir ellos se quedaron callados y comenzaron a prestarle atención, ambos se quedaron callados mientras algunos atisbos de la música llegaban hasta aquí, debo decir que estaba un poco nervioso de lo que ellos pudieran pensar sobre mi nueva canción. Digo solo somos una banda de covers y una que otra canción original, pero si queremos salir de lo underground tenemos que comenzar a crear un repertorio más amplio. Digo, eso de estar atento a que no te lancen una botella de la nada no es muy sano que digamos. Los dos, al terminar la música, se quedaron completamente callados, supongo que intentando encontrar las palabras para no herir mis sentimientos ¿Será que nos les habrá gustado? ¿Y si les parece que no sirve? Bueno, siempre puedo iniciar de nuevo pero eso sería un mes de trabajo a la basura.

—¡Vaya! —La voz de Nico me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Esto suena jodidamente bien—Se quitó mi audífono para comenzar a golpearme en la espalda con mucho entusiasmo—. Sabia que podíamos confiar en ti. Con esto seguramente pescaremos a algún pez gordo de la industria ¡Y todo el mundo conocerá mi talento!

—No te apresures Nico, primero tenemos que avanzar paso a paso—Umi, aun que un poco más serio que Nico, lucía igual de alegre por como había quedado la canción—. Aun que estoy de acuerdo contigo, esto suena jodidamente bien.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, no se por que siempre que nos traes una canción te pones nervioso, siempre haz tenido talento para la música, deberías confiar más en ti—Umi me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—Gracias, es bueno ser de utilidad.

—Ahora solo queda que escribas una buena letra—Nico se cruzaba de brazos—. Pero que esta vez sea más compresible, no pienso cantar algo que apenas y puedo entender.

—Tranquilo Nico ahora le pediré ayuda a Umi.

—Si sabes que soy un profesor estricto ¿Verdad?

—Pues con más razón—Hice una reverencia—Estoy a sus manos Sonoda-sensei.

—Será un honor—Me respondió del mismo modo.

Los tres nos reímos después de esa pequeña escena, y luego nos pusimos a comer antes, no era opción desperdiciar la deliciosa comida preparada por Eri-san, nos la pasamos entre broma y broma. Me gustaba ese ambiente, siempre es bueno estar con tus amigos aun cuando todos estamos ocupados, Umi con la facultad de artes, Nico lo propio en la escuela de gastronomía y yo en la facultad de medicina. Aun cuando deseamos poder llegar a ser profesionales, siempre es bueno un tener un plan "b" por si las cosas no van bien.

—Perdón por la tardanza chicos— Y después de un rato regresaba Eri-san, volviéndose a sentar al lado de Umi pero esta vez recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de mi amigo, haciendo que este se pusiera mucho más nervioso que antes.

—¿Qué sucede Eri-san? —Dije

—Nada, es solo que la otra chica que va a trabajar aquí llego tarde y cuando le dijimos que usara el uniforme, se negó—Ella suspiraba—. Aun que al entiendo, ella siempre a sido una chica bastante tímida.

—Vamos Kayochinn, no hagas esperar más a los chicos.

—¡¿Chi-chicos?! —Y fue ahí donde creo que me sentí aun más atraído por ella, aun cuando había logrado escuchar su voz cuando nos vimos en el metro, y ya me sonaba tranquila, justo ahí me sonaba completamente linda e inocente, no había otra forma de describirla—. N-no me dijiste que había chicos, Rin-chan.

—Son bastante agradables, no hay de que preocuparse nya.

—P-pero, me da vergüenza con este vestido—Esas dos estaban tan metidas en sus asuntos que no se dieron cuenta que prácticamente ya estaban frente a nosotros, y vaya que agradezco que estuvieran distraídas. Aquel vestido de maid le lucia muy bien, me dejaba ver cuerpo bien desarrollado, aun que lo que más me llamaba la atención, era ese precioso rostro con las mejillas de coloradas, ahora sus ojos brillaban con mas fuerza sin aquellos lentes que tampoco se le veían nada mal, aun que no era el único que parece a ver notado la belleza de la chica.

—Pero…

—H-hola—Dije involuntariamente, llamando la atención. Ella se quedó callada mientras que parecía que se ponía mas nerviosa. No dijo nada solo veía de un lado a otro mientras evitando vernos a los ojos.

—Bueno—Dijo Eri—. Preséntate, no seas grosera.

La chica estrujo el mandil de su traje antes de hacer una reverencia—. M-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Koizumi Hanayo, a partir de hoy trabajare aquí, espero que nos llevemos bien—Aun con todo y que hablo a susurros, todos pudimos escuchar.

—Eri-san ¿Por qué nos presentas? No le veo el caso —Le dije a la rubia que comenzaba a ponerse un poco melosa con Umi que estaba como olla exprés. Ella solo me vio con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Bueno creo que es de vital importancia que mis clientes más recurrentes conozcan a mis dos nuevas empleadas—Ella descaradamente tomo la mano de Umi que ya estaba a dos minutos de sufrir un desmayo—. Además así tengo la excusa perfecta para invitarlos a una cita tripe.

—¿Cita tripe?/¡Cita triple! —Respondimos Hanayo y yo al mismo tiempo, pero al momento nos quedamos callados y debíamos nuestras miradas al lado contrario el uno del otro.

Todos los demás se habían quedado un tanto mudos por lo que dijo Eri con tanta naturalidad que daba miedo, eso de que se juntara con Nozomi no es bueno, ese tipo es bastante peligroso en todos sentidos. Nico lucía con aquella mirada de malvado de película de los 80's, Umi bueno no había cambiado en nada su rostro, Rinrin miraba a Nico de reojo con las mejillas un tanto coloradas intentando esconderlas sin éxito con una de sus manos.

—Así es, hace poco me gané en una rifa echa por la universidad seis pases al parque de diversiones, para mi y mis amigos, así que pensé en mis clientes favoritos—En eso puso una cara muy parecida a la de una madre que esta preocupada por el bien de sus hijos—. Y como no quería que Nico y Honoka-kun estuvieran solos, se dio el momento justo que Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan llegaran para hacerles compañía.

—Oye eso es mucho, apenas nos conocimos—De repente mi queja se vio interrumpida por el repentino dolor en mi rodilla que provocó el puntapié que me dio Eri.

—No seas tímido Honoka, no es como si te fueras a casar con alguna de ellas, además tu ya conocías a Rin-chan, y no te vendría mal que conocieras a Hanayo-chan—Luego de eso la mirada de la rubia se dirigió a Nico—. Y veo que a Nico no le molesta la idea—Al ver la cara de mi amigo con aquella sonrisa no me pintaba nada bueno, menos con esas miradas que le lanza a la pobre de Hanayo, definitivamente no la podía dejar sola con él.

—S-supongo que acepto entonces…

—¿Tu que dices Umi? —Eri tomo el brazo de mi amigo y lo miro con unos ojos bastante brillantes como si fuera un cachorrito pidiendo parte de la comida de su dueño—. Podemos ir juntos, tiene mucho tiempo que no salimos.

—S-sería muy grosero dejarte sola. Así que por supuesto voy.

—¿Ustedes chicas? —Ambas se vieron, las dos lucían avergonzadas por lo repentino pero.

—¡Yo iré s-solo si Honoka-senpai es mi cita! —Al momento Rinrin se lanzó a mi abrazándome por el cuello.

—¡Si! —Dijo Nico con mucho entusiasmo—.Digo, entonces supongo que yo iré con Koizumi-chan.

—¡Esta decidido, vamos mañana mismo!

 _Te dije esta no solo sería la historia de mi amor por la música ¿verdad? Bueno, ahora ves donde comenzó todo, gracias a una rubia que solo tenía ganas de salir con su novio pero no tenía ninguna excusa. Al día de hoy me rió un poco de las cosas que pasaron al otro día._

 ** _Ya era hora del Remake, aun que esta vez es diferente, no es como que me haya olvidado de los otros personajes pero digamos que pasaron cosas y ahora ese fic que cancelé hace meses se transformó en dos, pero hablaré de eso en su momento. Bueno, una disculpa por el infinito retraso pero ya esa aquí. Solo disfruten._**


	3. Sonrisa

**Bueno, ya es hora de publicar. Solo me detenía para dejar algo en claro, y es que les pido disculpas si ven muchos errores ortográficos, es solo que cuando termino un capitulo, luego de revisarlo, cambiarle un par de cosas y depurarlo. Lo publico pero siempre se me pasan algunos detalles, que en los días posteriores me voy dando cuenta y corrijo, así que, perdón si incomodo a alguien con eso. Una vez aclarado eso los dejo con el capitulo, no sin antes recordarles que Love Live! no me pertenece y esta solo es una obra de un fan para fans.**

 _Capitulo_ _2 : Sonrisa_

Y bueno, así fue como terminé teniendo una cita con la pequeña Rinrin, no digo que me moleste, de hecho si regresara a la preparatoria, estaría feliz de estar en una cita con ella, en ese momento la veía con otros ojos, y por un momento pensé que tal vez terminaría saliendo con ella, pero las cosas ya habían cambiado. Y por si fuera poco, la constante sonrisa de Nico y las miradas que lanzaba a los senos de Hanayo no me daban confianza, ya sabes, se casi a la perfección que es lo que piensa ese enano.

—Ya tienen que ir a ensayar ¿no? —Dijo Eri viendo el pequeño reloj que tenia en la muñeca.

—S-si—Umi, no se como, pudo salir de su semi-desmayo y se puso de pie—. Entonces l-las vemos mañana ¿A que hora?

—A las dos, en la estación.

La risa de Nico se alzó entre todos—¡Entonces nos vemos mañana Koizumi-chan! —Dijo Nico bastante entusiasmado, acercándose demasiado a Hanayo, mientas que ella parecía estar muy incomoda—¡Mañana será un día fabuloso! —La pobre chica solo asintió un poco apresurada, mientras que yo solo seguía pensando en como no dejar solos a esos dos.

—Nos vemos Rinrin—Simplemente me despedí como siempre. A lo que ella respondió de la misma manera, lo que me pareció curioso fue como Rin miraba a Nico, sinceramente no podía leer que era lo que a ella le pasaba. Pero los que se llevaron la escena, no fueron otros que los dos trotolitos.

—No llegues tarde mañana Umi-kun ¿Si?

—C-claro que no lo haré, siempre he sido puntual en nuestras ci…—Y como si nada la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla—…tas—Y con esa última "frase" salió del local mientras echaba humo por las orejas, no se por que algo me decía que había quedado noqueado y su cuerpo se movía de manera inconsciente, como en esos mangas de boxeo.

Una vez esa "inesperada" escena terminó, los tres salimos del local, claro que parecía ser el único que llevaba su instrumento a espaldas, de Umi no hay opción pero Nico siempre tiene la costumbre de pedir un bajo prestado a Anju-chan, creo que de cierta manera no quiere arriesgar el bajo que le costó meses de trabajo. Además, podía ser que se le haya olvidado en casa. La verdad parece que no le importaba, verlo casi dando saltitos como caperucita roja en el bosque me hacía pensar que esa ya no era una preocupación o mejor dicho, ya no tendría preocupaciones ese día. De cierta manera me sentía un poco feliz por él, después de todo, ninguna de las más de veinte veces que se declaró, ninguna de las chicas le hizo caso, sinceramente es algo que nos a los dos, así que entiendo como se siente.

—¿El día no esta fabuloso? —Dijo Nico con su tono tan característico de Nico-nii

—Pues—Le dije con tranquilidad, es solo que se por donde van los tiros cuando empieza a hablar con ese tono—. Yo lo siento como cualquier otro—Respondí.

—¡Oh por favor! Anímate un poco Honk—Me dijo mientras me señalaba como acusándome de algún crimen—. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de salir con una chica hermosa, bueno comparando a Rin-chan con Hanayo-chan, definitivamente entiendo que estés celoso de mi.

 _"¿Pero qué…?"_ Si, Nico no era precisamente el más respetuoso en cuanto a hablar de una mujer se refiere—. Oye, no hables de Rinrin así, ella puede ser igual de linda que Eri—Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo—. Además ¿No es muy apresurado que te pongas a soñar con Koizumi-san? No es como que vayan a una cita los dos, solo estamos de peones para Umi— El aludido parecía estar en las nubes por lo que no nos hacía mucho caso.

—Pero es una gran oportunidad—El me abrazó por el hombro—Solo imagina esto, con Rin si quieres, tu y ella caminando por el parque de diversiones, jugando en las atracciones, de repente a ella le gusta uno de los tantos premios, entonces como el macho que eres ganas aquel juguete, luego de eso ambos suben a uno de los juegos mecánicos, la montaña rusa por ejemplo, ella se asusta y tu tomas su mano para calmar su miedo. Pero—Nico parecía estar tan dentro de su alucine que actuaba las escenas, cosa que llamaba la atención— ¡Oh no! Ambos se separan del grupo, como única opción solo les queda buscar a los demás, así que optan por subir a la noria y justo ahí se dan cuenta que están el uno frente al otro, ambos al romper el hielo, hablar durante todo el recorrido. Al final del día, la acompañas a la estación y ella dice algo como "¿Podríamos repetirlo otro día? Mientras que el sol se oculta poco a poco"

En ese momento no sabía si reír o llorar—Nico ¿Qué clase de mierdas estas leyendo ahora?

—¡Oye! "Pétalos del corazón" No es una historia de mierda, es el manga más exitoso de la actualidad, así que guárdale respeto.

—Si, como sea—Luego de darle por su lado y luego susurre—. No te voy a quitar la vista de encima mañana.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Que nos demos prisa o Anju-chan se va a enojar.

/

Y-Music, un local que permitía a las bandas ensayar con tranquilidad sino tenían ningún lugar para hacerlo. El local era dirigido por un tal Tora Yuuki, un hombre que en sus tiempos fue un cantante de alto renombre, comenzando en una banda de idols masculinos pronto busco su propio camino y luego de "romperla" en Japón, algunas partes de Asía, Europa y América, contrajo matrimonio con una mujer que no era de la farándula, sino una chica común y corriente que resultaba ser su amiga de la infancia, y amor platónico, además de la fuente de inspiración para todas esas letras tan melosas. ¿Cómo se toda esta historia? Eso es por que desde el primer día que vengo a este lugar, Anju Yuuki me relata la hermosa historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres.

—Con permiso—Los tres entramos al local, casi como si la hubiéramos invocado, una chica de cabellera castaño claro salió de detrás del mostrador, llevaba una cola de caballo alta sostenida con un moño de color blanco de piel blanca y ojos purpura eran los colores de su fino rostro, mientras que su conjunto era una blusa de color blanco, unos sencillos jeans azules y tenis de color negro. Se que, como la describí, Anju es una chica muy guapa pero en ese momento, con su melena esponjada, era más una chica recién levantada.

—¡Por fin aparecen! —Ella rodeó el mostrador para llegar donde nosotros—¿Dónde estaban? Por un momento pensé que se quedarían sin sala de ensayo.

—No exageres Anju-chan—Habló Nico—. A esta hora casi no viene nadie, por eso estabas dormida haya atrás ¿no?

—P-para nada…

—Díselo al desorden que es tu cabello…—Ella por mero reflejo llevó su mano al cabello intentando acomodarlo sin éxito.

—¡Aun así eso no es excusa!

—Perdónanos, tuvimos una cuantas cosas que hacer—Dije—Pero ya estamos listos.

Ella gruño nos dio la espalda—. Solo por eso me tienes que invitar al cine Honky-chan

—¿Por qué yo?

—¡Por que yo lo digo!—Anju se dio la vuelta, se acercó a mi y puso su dedo índice en mi pecho "amenazándome" solo que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no ayudaba en nada. Antes de que pudiera replicar ella comenzó a caminar, guiándonos a la sala de ensayos. Nico, burlón, me paso de largo siguiendo a Anju, yo solo acomodé mi guitarra molesto y seguí caminando pero Umi seguía parado medio perdido.

—¡Umi no te quedes atrás! —Le dije despertándolo de su ensoñación, parecía confundido pero no tardó en saber donde estaba y seguirnos el paso.

/

Una vez echas las pruebas de sonido, afinación y que Anju-chan regañara a Nico por olvidar su bajo, por enésima vez, solo para terminar por prestarle uno a regañadientes. En ese momento, Anju debería haber estado en el mostrador esperando a que llegue más gente, como se supone que es su trabajo, siempre deja a alguno de sus empleados cada vez que llegábamos nosotros. Los tres iniciamos como siempre, tocando uno de los cover que teníamos, iniciando con la canción favorita de Nico, Basket Case de Green Day. Ahora momento de olvidarme del tema de la mañana y solo concentrarme en la canción.

—Bueno—Umi golpeo con sus baquetas—. ¡Uno… Dos!

Con eso en mente Nico y yo empezamos con esa introducción que no era muy difícil, al momento en el que mi guitarra sonó, la voz de Nico seguía perfectamente al igual que su bajo, siempre le costaba seguir el ritmo de la batería. A veces me dolía admitirlo pero él tenia una voz bastante buena; llegado cierto punto de yo lo seguí con segunda voz.

Al acabar el primer verso, la poderosa batería de Umi nos acompañó por el resto de la canción, todo iba bien, y por la expresión en la cara de Anju, todo estaba en orden hasta el momento.

 _Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

 _Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

 _It all keeps adding up_

 _I think I'm cracking up_

 _Am I just paranoid?_

 _Or am I just stoned?_

Y con eso llegamos a la parte final, cerrábamos el tema con algunos errores de Nico y míos, pero para ser el primer intento estaba bien, solo teníamos que estar más atentos. Llegamos al último acorde para así dar cierre a la canción.

—Bien ¡a la primera! —Dijo Nico emocionado.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin me hacen caso y se ponen a practicar—Anju nos miraba sonriente—Eso me alegra, así el club donde van a tocar no se llevará una decepción.

—¿Club? —Dijo Umi y al momento entendió—No me digas.

—Así es Umi-kun—Nos dijo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios—. Les conseguí una oportunidad en una pequeña presentación en un club de la zona, no es muy grande y es para una banda que toque en las tardes los fines de semana, pero es mejor que los lugares donde tocan ahora.

—¡Gracias Anju-chan! —No pude resistir mi emoción y abracé a la chica.

—¡No hagas cosas indecentes Honoka!

—¡Si! —Nico cerraba el puño con satisfacción—. Mas gente por fin me verá brillar—En eso su cara de "maldad" se encendió de nuevo—. Anju-chan ¿Podemos llevar invitados?

—¿Invitados? Tendría que hablar con el dueño, pero no veo problema, el lugar no es muy caro de todos modos ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, resulta que hoy conocí a una linda chica y como esta vez no planeo dejarla ir, voy a llamar su atención mientras ella me ve en el escenario—" _Ese sujeto"_ pensé mientras que, al parecer, Anju pudo leer toda mi cara, y siendo sincero, no era como que intentará ocultar mi molestia—. Pero no pude ser con un cover, debe ver mi potencial verdadero ¡Asi que más te vale terminar la canción rápido Honk!

—¡No soy una maquina para hacerla en…! —Miré a Anju y ella entendió rápido el mensaje.

—En dos semanas…

—¡En dos semanas!

—Vamos Honoka, hazlo por tu viejo amigo, no pude ser tan difícil…—No dije nada solo me alejé de Anju mientras que ella se quedaba "confundida", pase de largo a Nico.

—… ¿Seguimos?

—Que humor…

Decir que las cosas después de eso no fueron tan bien esta demás, pensar que lo que parecía que sería un ensayo rápido y que no parecía que tendría algún contratiempo se convertiría en algo lleno de mis errores, regaños de Anju, quejas de Nico y el doble de regaños de Umi. Pero es que la actitud de Nico en ese momento no me agradaba para nada, presionarme solo para impresionar a una chica que conocía hace un par de horas, al final pude calmarme y hacer que las cosas no terminaran tan mal.

Ambos se tuvieron que ir una vez que terminamos el ensayo, Umi por que tenía proyectos que terminar y Nico por que tenia que cuidar de sus hermanos menores, claro que no se fueron sin recalcarme otra vez que tenía que estar más atento para los próximos ensayos o como literalmente me lo dijo Nico, "Espero y no la cagues en dos semanas". Como yo no tenía que quedarme, solo deje mi guitarra a un lado y me senté en el suelo.

—¿Ya estas más tranquilo?

Anju, dejando de lado la personalidad que siempre nos dejaba ver cuando estaban Umi y Nico, mostrándome el lado que solo yo conocía.

—Si, supongo—Ella se sentó junto a mi—. Es solo que a veces me da la impresión de que Nico solo esta por la fama y no por la música.

Escuche una risita salir de los labios de Anju, la voltee a ver intentado, que tal vez, su risa me levantara un poco el animo. Pero ella ya había recargado su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Te ves más lindo enojado—Anju hablaba con calma—. Solo deberías estresarte menos, tu mismo eres el que defiende a Nico cada vez que lo regaño, creí que le tenias más paciencia.

—Y la tengo—Evitaba mirarla a los ojos, me daba vergüenza que me viera así—… Es solo que el enano me sobre pasa, más con sus comentarios de las chicas…—Otra vez la risa de Anju se escucho, parecía ser más por gracia que por otra cosa. Me animé a ver que era tan divertido y ella, así sin más, me robo un beso en los labios.

—No es como que tú seas un santo—Ella deslizo su mano suavemente por mi mejilla—. Eso lo se mejor que nadie.

—A-Anju…

Ella sonrió sonrojada—. Perdón pero no pude resistirme— Antes de que mal interpretes las cosas. Anju y yo somos amigos, bueno si éramos un poco más, pero nada que pisara la raya de ser "novios".

—¡E-eso fue un ataque a traición! —Dije avergonzado.

—¿No te gustó? —Ella me miró con sus ojos de cachorrito, cosa que sacudió mi corazón.

—N-nunca dije eso.

—¡Eres tan lindo! —Ella tomo una de mis mejillas y comenzó a estrujarla—Definitivamente si fueras mi novio, mi papá no dudaría en aceptarte—Soltó mi mejillas para llevarse el dedo índice a los labios—. Creo que serías el único chico al que aceptaría.

—¿D-de verdad?

—Por supuesto—No dije nada, ella se puso de pie, y se llevo las manos a la espalda, mientras movía los pies de manera ansiosa—. Bueno, date prisa que él se va a enojar si ve que estas flojeando en el trabajo—Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya faltaban unos diez minutos para que iniciara mi turno.

Mi lado malicioso apareció, me puse de pie me acerque cauteloso a Anju abrazándola por la espalda—¡H-Honoka-kun!

—¡Esta es mi venganza!—Dije entre risas.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se giró y aun con un sonrojo muy claro en sus mejillas, tomo mi rostro y unimos nuestros labios, no se como cerró la puerta de la sala de ensayos para que nadie pudiera entrar, pero las cosas se ponían más intensas a cada rose de nuestros labios y poco a poco mi razón dejaba de "funcionar". Anju se separó para verme a los ojos, su cara se estaba roja y sus ojos brillantes. Devoré a Anju de pies a cabeza, sentir la suave piel de aquella chica en mis manos siempre era un deleite, tan especial, tan única. Su voz era la canción que quería escuchar, aquellos ligeros gemidos que escapaban de sus labios eran un deleite para mi. Sino hubiera sido por qué ella me detuvo, no se hasta donde hubiéramos llegado.

—T-tranquilo Honoka…—Ella se escapó de mis brazos, su cara estaba sonrojada y respiraba algo agitada—. Este no es sitió.

—L-lo siento, yo no—Ella me dio otro beso, esta vez más corto— ¿Eh?

—Si quieres… Después de que termine tu turno… Podemos ir a otro lado y…—Un nudo en mi garganta se había formado, algo en mi interior quería aceptar, sobre todo viendo la expresión que ella tenía y sabiendo que "se podía de todo", _pero…_

—L-lo siento, pero ya casi es hora de que empiece mi turno—Salí, lo más calmado que pude fui a la entrada, quite el seguro que había puesto Anju y me fui sin verla—Ah…— _La culpa puede más que yo._

/

Las cosas estuvieron incomodas todo el día en el trabajo, cada vez que me topaba con Anju ambos evitábamos vernos a la cara. Sin duda ella es una chica con la que cualquiera como yo desearía estar; hermosa, inteligente, graciosa y con un talento natural para ser tierna, pero no dejo de sentir que "esto" era algo que no merecía, se que ambos aceptamos que "nos haríamos compañía" el uno al otro mientras llegábamos a encontrar a alguien, es solo que siento que si seguimos con esto, alguno de los dos va a terminar mal, a mi mamá le pasó.

Que gracioso, digo me quejo de no tener novia pero termino en esta clase de cosas. Además ¿Qué vería Anju en un tipo como yo? No tengo nada de interesante, creo que hasta Nico es más "deslumbrante" que yo ¿Será cierto que los guitarristas somos más sexys?

—Ya estoy pensando como Nico…

—Kousaka—La voz del padre de Anju llamó mi atención. El señor Yuuki era un hombre bastante alto, mas o menos un metro setenta y cinco, bastante corpulento, su mirada era la de un sujeto con pocos amigos, aunque realmente el era un buen tipo—Ya termino tu turno, toma tu paga de hoy.

—¡Oh, si! —Respondí saliendo de mi cavilación y tomando el sobre en mis manos—Gracias jefe.

—¿Estas bien muchacho? Haz estado distraído todo el día—Y para mi incomodidad él señor puso su mano sobre mi frente—¿No tendrás fiebre?

Di un paso hacía atrás y me llevé la mano a la nuca mientras sonreía esperando que no hubiera notado las miradas entre Anju y yo—. No pasa nada, es solo que las cosas en el ensayo no salieron del todo bien.

—Ya veo—Él suspiro aliviado, luego, con mucho animo me levanto el pulgar—. Tranquilo, no dejes que un mal día te afecte.

—No se preocupe—Fui por mi guitarra y me despedí del señor—. Gracias, nos vemos mñana—El solo alzó la mano con el mismo gesto de despedida, y dijo "sigue esforzándote".

Saliendo del trabajo no tenia ya nada que hacer, normalmente me voy a casa a ayudar pero como mi madre me había mandado un mensaje al teléfono diciéndome que se quedaría en casa de mis abuelos, y Chika hizo lo mismo solo para avisarme que estaría con sus amigas hasta tarde. No tenía motivos para ir, por lo que tomé la iniciativa de pasármela vagando un rato por las calles, tal vez eso me ayudaría a despejarme un poco y podría darme una mejor idea para la canción. Me puse los audífonos y deje que mis pies me guiaran por si solos, fui de "este a oeste" en la sección de la ciudad donde estaba, pasé por un par de tiendas de discos, no pretendía llevarme nada, solo me metí a manosear los que me llamaban la atención. Luego fui a la tienda de música que frecuento, siempre era un gusto ver las guitarras nuevas que llegaban, telcaster, stratocaster, SG o Les Paul. Pero mi sueño, y por la que estaba ahorrando desde hace un tiempo era…

—¿Vienes a verla? —Dijo Ryo, el encargado de la tienda, un hombre de unos sesenta años, un hombre con la piel manchada, falta de algunos dientes, cabello largo y mirada cansada, pero que siempre te recibía con una sonrisa.

—Si.

Y al lado izquierdo del mostrador, dentro de una vitrina de cristal estaba _ella_ , una Fender Mustang del 69, de color naranja, con tres de líneas de color rojo y golpeador de color blanco. Siempre que la veía no podía evitar verla como tonto.

—¿Por fin te animas a llevártela?

—Sabe que aun no—Le dije—. Solo me gusta venir a verla.

—Pues apresúrate muchacho, he sido paciente, pero las ofertas por esa Mustang no dejan de llegar. ¿Sabes que encontrar una guitarra como esta es difícil?

—L-lo sé pero, solo espere otro poco, seguramente vengo por ella este mes y…

—Tranquilo, solo bromeaba—El hombre caminó hasta la vitrina, la abrió para poder sacar la guitarra—. Esta guitarra decidió ser tuya, además solo tu me has convencido para ella—A veces me parece que a este viejito se le va un poco la olla, habla de las guitarras como si fueran personas o sus propias hijas, la primera vez que entré en este local, no le quiso vender una SG a un tipo que prácticamente estaba dispuesto a darle el doble del precio de la guitarra.

El hombre tocaba las cuerdas de la guitarra y poco a poco la afinaba, tomó uno de los cables y conecto la guitarra a un amplificador—¿Podrías tocar un poco para este anciano?

—¡Encantado! —Dije. _Toque un poco hasta la tienda cerró._

/

—Aun tengo dos horas—Mi estomago rugió mientras caminaba con rumbo a la estación, busque en la funda de mi guitarra con la esperanza de a ver traído un pan ¿Qué? Uno nunca sabe cuando es que se pueda necesitar—¡¿Qué?! — Y lo único que encontré fue una envoltura vacía de quien sabe cuando—¡Voy a morir de hambre! —Antes que la desesperación de no tener pan se apoderará de mi mente, un olor interesante se elevó por los aires y llegó a mis fosas nasales, como todo buen glotón no dudé en seguir el aroma. No camine mucho, solo hasta el final de la calle, encontrándome con un pequeño local de ramen. Sin pensarlo mucho seguí el olor.

Pues a primera vista el lugar no era nada del otro mundo, un local de ramen cualquiera, y la verdad no estaba muy lleno, solo un par de personas más, oficinistas que seguramente tuvieron que perder su fin de semana y ahora salieron a comer, no les hice mucho caso, mi hambre podía mas que yo. Me senté en la barra y ordené. Mientras esperaba decidí ver si había algo nuevo por internet, no era mucho de Facebook y esas cosas, pero al menos me distarían un poco. Y nada me topé con lo normal, algunos compañeros presumiendo su fin de semana o publicando memes, y mientras bajaba, viendo si podía encontrar algo interesante, me topé con una foto de Kotori, era ella en alguna playa de América, claro que la playa se veía bastante linda, pero comparar eso con Kotori en un bikini.

—Espero que Nico no se haya topado con esta foto—Suspendí mi teléfono y lo guardé—. " _Si la vez que le presté mis revistas, Cocoro-chan me llamó preocupada por qué su hermano no salía del baño"_

Mi ramen de miso llegó, agradecí por la comida y al probar el primer bocado, el sabor que llegó a mi boca fue algo del otro mundo, incluso mejor que los postres de Eri—Esto esta…

—…Delicioso-nya—Y Rin junto con su amiga habían aparecido—. Te digo que el ramen de aquí es delicioso ¡No, más que eso! ¡Es fabuloso!

—Lo sé Rin-chan—Dijo Hanayo, su voz sonaba bastante linda si habla a un volumen normal y sin tartamudear—. Siempre veníamos a comer después de salir de clases.

—Lo dices como si lo hubiéramos hecho siempre—Ellas se sentaron junto a mi, yo no dije nada, solo seguí comiendo en paz—. Casi nunca te veía por tu "trabajo" y luego te enfermaste—La voz de Rinrin sonaba un tanto melancólica, no me gustaba meterme en las conversaciones de nadie pero sentí curiosidad al escuchar que Hanayo se había enfermado.

—Siento haberte preocupado, pero ahora ya estoy mejor.

—¡Y eso me hace muy feliz!—La chica gato abrazó a su amiga—. Tengo a Kayochinn para mi solita.

—Eso es muy egoísta—Le respondió Hanayo.

—Que lindas—Dije, llamando la atención de ambas, que se pusieron algo coloradas—.Aunque concuerdo con Koizumi-san.

—¡Honoka-senpai!

—A veces eres muy egoísta, primero me pides que sea tu cita y terminas coqueteando con ella, no me esperaba que fueras así…—Ella me dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Y encima me agredes…—Ella infló las mejillas, pareciendo una niña pequeña—. Bueno, bueno, tranquila. Solo bromeaba.

—Pues no fue gracioso-nya…

—¡Oh! —Luego de eso levanté mi mano—. Hola, Koizumi-san—Ella tímidamente me respondió el saludo.

Ambas chicas pidieron sus ordenes, y aun cuando Rinrin "estaba enojada" conmigo, nos pudimos a hablar de cómo habíamos estado estos dos años en los que no nos habíamos topado para nada. Resultaba que ella siguió en el equipo de atletismo, con el que llegaron a las nacionales pero al final no pudieron ganar. Y así fueron saliendo tema tras tema, pero los únicos que hablaban éramos nosotros, Hanayo solo intervenía cada vez que Rin quería corroborar o aclarar algo, pero prácticamente se la paso callada todo el rato, aun cuando intentaba meterla a la conversación. Los tres terminamos de comer, pagamos nuestras cuentas. Rin y yo seguíamos bromeando entre nosotros, mientras que Hanayo caminaba detrás.

—Rinrin—Le dije en voz baja—¿Qué le pasa a Koizumi-san? ¿Siempre es así de tímida?

—Si, bueno—Rin veía a Hanayo que parecía que los edificios eran más interesantes que nosotros—. Solo le cuesta trabajo conocer a gente nueva. Pero cuando la conoces, no hay persona más atenta que ella.

—Se nota—Dije.

—¿Eh?

—Nada—recordé lo de la mañana, y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando recuerdo que es lo que pasó con ella en el tren.

—¡Oh, con que es eso-nya! —Dijo Rin de manera picara.

—¿Perdón?

—Así que te interesa Kayochinn.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, desde hace rato no le quitas la mirada de encima-nya—Ella ponía esa mueca que me recordaba a un gato, mientras hablaba con ese mismo tono burlón—. Además cuando la viste en su uniforme era claro que estabas babeando por ella. Pero siempre es así, era claro que el destino los quería a ustedes juntos-nya—Ella hizo los mismos gestos que Nico.

—¿Tú también lees ese manga? ¿Pétalos de mi flor?

—¡Es pétalos del corazón! —De la bolsa que cargaba en su hombro sacaba uno de los tomos—¡Es el mejor manga de este tiempo! ¡Así que respétalo!

—¿Deja vu? —Los tres llegamos a una bifurcación.

—Ya es hora de separarnos.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya no vives en nuestro barrio?

—No, hace poco me mudé a un departamento que esta cerca de la universidad.

—Con razón no te había visto...

—Si…—Ella me abrazó de sorpresa—¡Pero mañana Rin estará contigo todo el día en una cita-nya!

—¡Rinrin! No hagas eso.

Ella rió—Nos vemos mañana Kayochinn—También abrazó a Hanayo—. Vayan con cuidado—Rin comenzó a caminar con dirección a su hogar—¡Cuida de Kayochinn, Honoka-senpai!

—¿Cuidar de…?—Y Hanayo seguía detrás de mi aun mirado en todas direcciones menos a donde yo estaba—¿Tu también vas a chiyoda?

—¿Eh..? S-si.

—¡Genial! —Dije feliz, eso quería decir que no iría solo, incluso podría decirle sobre Nico ahora que lo recuerdo, solo que…—Entonces vamos, no quiero que tengas otro accidente como el de la mañana—Intenté ser lo más amable para romper el hielo, pero creo que no funciono por que ella solo miro al suelo avergonzada.

—L-lo siento es que no conozco mucho las calles. Solía vivir chiyoda, pero no me acostumbró aun a mi nueva dirección—Aunque no era la manera en la que quería iniciar una conversación, era mejor que quedarnos callados todo el rato.

—¿También te mudaste hace poco?

—Algo así, estuve un tiempo en Osaka pero al final tuve que regresar.

—Y-ya veo…

"Lo que fácil viene fácil se va" decía mi abuela, quien diría que la conversación se evaporaría tan rápido. Pero al menos me doy merito que esta vez pudo hablarme a un volumen más o menos decente. El camino fue silencioso, tanto que en ocasiones olvidaba que Hanayo iba conmigo. No era muy tarde, aun había suficiente luz en el cielo, lo malo era que el atardecer se perdía gracias a los edificios y casas que se alzaban, por más que mirará por la ventana, solo unos cuantos rayos lograban filtrarse. Pero eso era más interesante estar viendo por la ventana, de todos modos siempre que podía volteaba ver a Hanayo, que seguía con la lectura de la mañana, verla de más cerca, aun cuando había un asiento de distancia, era mucho mejor que verla desde lejos, pero al poner más atención, había algo raro en… Sus oídos, como unos aparatos que usan los cantantes en los conciertos pero mas discreto, acaso ella…

—¿Kousaka-san? ¿Necesitas algo?

—¡Ah perdón! —No me había dado cuenta que ella me había notado—Es que me quede pensando en algunas cosas, no quería incomodarte.

—N-no pasa nada, no te preocupes—Los dos nos reímos nerviosos, _"¿Sera que Hanayo no puede…?"_ Era más que obvio que era algo así, pero no podía ser tan indiscreto. Al llegar a nuestra parada, las cosas seguían sin cambiar, así que solamente seguimos caminando juntos, el silencio ya no se sentía tan incomodo, no obstante, aun me sentía un poco ansioso por no ir hablando con alguien.

—¿Honoka-nii? —La voz de Chika llegó hasta donde estaba, Hanayo y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo, aunque mi acompañante por alguna razón dio un paso para atrás usándome de escudo humano, cuando vio que mi hermana se acercaba—¡Con que si eras tú! —Ella me fue a saludar con un fuerte abrazo—Pensé que volverías más tarde.

—Solo fui a un pequeño ensayo, y a mi trabajo, no era para tanto.

—¿Pero no se supone que siempre salías con Anju-nee? Creí que tendrían una cita.

—C-Chika, ella y yo solo somos amigos— _Si, solo amigos._

—¿De veras? —La desilusión adornó su rostro—. Mamá se va a decepcionar cuando escuche eso.

—¿Por qué la necesidad de que tenga novia?

—Bueno, mamá y yo coincidimos que ya es momento de que veas por tu futuro, no toda la vida vas a estar con nosotras. ¿Uh? —Chika había detenido su sermón, y sus ojos rojos cambiaron de matices cuando notó a Hanayo, que parecía estar divertida con aquella pequeñísima escena—¡Oh! Si, sabía que mi hermano no podía ser tan torpe como para no tener novia.

—¡Oye!

—¡Hola! —Chika saludó de golpe a Hanayo, que se puso nerviosa—¿Tú eres la novia de mi hermano? ¿Desde hace cuanto? ¿Tuvieron una cita?

—Yo…—La pobre Hanayo no sabía que decir.

Los ojos y entusiasmo de la pequeña mandarina eran más que obvios—¡Acaso la llevabas a casa para por fin presentar…! ¡Ay! —La detuve de un pequeño coscorrón.

—Detente ahí—Luego de eso mire apenado a Hanayo—. Perdona a mi hermana Koizumi-san.

—N-no hay problema, esto—Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Koizumi Hanayo.

Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro a mi hermana, y ella pareció entenderlo—. El gusto es mío. Yo soy Kousaka Chika, perdona por incomodarte—Luego de eso regresó a su "yo" normal—. Es solo que como te vi tan cerca de mi hermano, creí que por fin había salido de su mala racha.

—¿Mala racha?

—¡Si! Lo que pasa es que durante la secundaria y preparatoria, siempre que se declaraba a una de sus compañeras, era rechazado—La boca de Chika no se detenía—De echo fue rechazado un total de… ¡Auch!—Otro golpe cayó sobre la cabeza de Chika.

—¡E-esas cosas no se dicen!

—¡Eres cruel Honoka-nii! —Ella me sacó la lengua

—¡Y tu eres una bocona! —Le respondí de la misma manera.

—¡Por eso no tienes novia!

—¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?!

Y, aun con todo y ese momento tan vergonzoso, pude escuchar, aunque solo fue durante un segundo, la risa de Hanayo, todavía hasta el día de hoy no puedo describir con certeza que fue lo que sentí cuando pude escucharla por primera vez. Si tuviera que describirla, tal vez diría que fue, _la canción más bella que jamás había escuchado._

—Que linda…—Dije aun sabiendo que Chika me escuchó.


	4. ¿Cita?

_Lo siento por la tardanza en que digamos que mis tiempos han estado algo muy apretados y pues me apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, además de que soy tan paciente como para escribir otra historia además de esta pero bueno, espero disfruten este pequeño capitulo. Ya saben que este Fic es solo una obra escrita de un Fan para Fans._

 _Capitulo_ _3 : ¿Cita?_

Chika y yo llegamos a casa. La pequeña mandarina inmediatamente fue a asaltar el refrigerador, yo dejé mi guitarra en la sala para poder sentarme con toda comodidad en uno de los sillones. En algún punto de la calle nos separamos de Hanayo, ella se animo un poco más gracias a Chika pero aun así no habló mucho. Su risa no podía salir de mi cabeza, me parecía tan linda que cada vez que me encontraba pensando en eso y me daba cuenta, estaba sonrojado.

—¿Así que…?—Chika se sentó a mi lado, mientras comía uno de los pudines que había comprado para después de la cena, Aunque no le dije nada—. ¿Linda?

—¿Eh? —Sabía que se había dando cuenta.

Ella rio—. No puedes engañarme, pude ver perfectamente tu rostro cuando escuchaste reír a Koizumi-san ¿O debería decirle Onee-chan?

Pude sentir como me ponía más rojo—. Apenas hoy conocí a Koizumi-san, como para que empieces a darte esas ideas tan extrañas.

—¡Oh! Pero era claro que tenían "el ambiente"

—¿El ambiente?

—Ya sabes, esa extraña sensación que tienen las parejas, como un aura especial que solo crean ellos dos. Como Umi-nii y Eri-nee—Debo de dejar de permitir que Chika siga juntándose con Nico y el muestre esos mangas de amor. Como no quería cansarme discutiendo algo que no tendría fin, decidí hacer lo mejor que sabía hacer.

—Si, como digas.

—Oye no me ignores así…

—Si, perdón—Le desordene el cabello—¿No tienes hambre?

Chika cambió su cara de "enojo" por una con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa niña era igual de fácil de leer que yo, eso me ayudo a sacar un rato a Hanayo de mi cabeza. Ella me ayudó a preparar la cena y lavar los platos una vez que terminamos, ese día afortunadamente la tienda no había sido abierta, me quedé otro rato sentado en la sala, por fin dándome un tiempo para pensar en como podría mejorar la canción. Solo pensaba en algunas cosas que intentaba memorizar, pero mejor anotaba en una pequeña libreta que a veces traía conmigo. Así pasaron algunas horas y no progresaba mucho, en ese momento había tomado una guitarra acústica de segunda mano que había comprado hace un tiempo, poco a poco tocaba lo que tenía anotado, aportando o quitando algunas ideas que no me convencían del todo.

—¡Ah! Esto es cansado… —Mi cabeza ya estaba algo sobre cargada de tanta información, deje la guitarra a un lado para recostarme en el sillón, miré mi celular para ver la hora, la 00:00 am, sonreí cansado —. Por lo menos pude avanzar…

—¿Cuánto planeas quedarte despierto Onii-chan? —Chika salió de su habitación, al verla tan tranquila me di cuenta de que ella tampoco se había ido a dormir, aun cuando ya tenia la pijama puesta.

—Lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti—Me volví a sentar muy a mi pesar— ¿No mañana tienes que ir a tu club de natación con You-chan?

—No pienso ir—Ella se dejo caer junto a mientras hacía un puchero—. El entrenador siempre me regaña.

—Tal vez es por que no te esfuerzas lo suficiente.

—¡Lo hago! Es solo que… —La cara que ponía Chika me resultaba bastante tierna la verdad, Aunque eso no era del todo bueno a decir verdad, aun cuando ya esta a solo un año de llegar a la preparatoria, aun tiene esa misma cara de indecisión de cuando éramos pequeños.

—Si, lo entiendo—Abrace por el hombro a la pequeña mandarina—¿Por qué no dejas de ir sino te gusta?

—Es que… You-chan…

—Creo que deberías dejar de pensar en _tu novia_ y concentrarte en ti.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡You-chan no es mi novia! —Tomó uno de los cojines del sillón para golpearme con el—. Además, se que ella quiere que estemos más tiempo juntas, pero es que no _siento que pertenezca ahí_ …

—Tranquila Mandarina, todo va a estar bien, sino quieres ir solo no vayas, pero se sincera con You-chan—Me puse de pie y le ofrecí una mano—. Entonces _my lady,_ mejor vamos a dormir que mañana tengo que salir temprano.

—¡¿Acaso vas a una cita con Koizumi-san?! —Me dijo con emoción.

—Para nada, solo voy de peón para Umi…

—Parece que Umi-nii te gana en todo, hasta en conseguir novia—Ya no respondí, y es que la verdad ya tenía razón, Umi siempre se me a adelantado de casi todo, pero es lo mejor que a pasado, él es bastante bueno dando consejos o por lo menos prefiero los de él que los de Nico, la mayoría de las veces.

/

Aun cuando le dije a Chika que nos fuéramos a dormir cuanto antes, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo mismo pude seguir mis consejos, creo que fácilmente me la pasé dando vueltas, la canción simplemente no salía de mi cabeza, miles de opciones y variantes llegaban de un lado para otro, tanta fue mi hiperactividad que me levanté, tomé la libreta para escribir las cosas que se me venían a la mente y… Al final me dormí sobre mi escritorio, sino es por que mi hermana me despertó no se que hubiera pasado. Me había quedado dormido más tiempo del que pensaba, los colores se fueron de mi rostro cuando vi que la hora 11:00 am ¡Se me había hecho tarde! ¡Umi y Eri me iban a matar! Me cambié, lave la cara, intente "peinar" mi cabello lo más rápido que pude. Tomé mi cartera y llegué a la entrada para ponerme mis tenis lo más rápido que pude.

—¡Nos vemos Chika! ¡Ayuda a mamá hasta que llegué!

—¡Nos vemos Onii-chan!

Salí azotando, sin querer, la puerta y apresure el paso lo más que pude. A decir verdad las calles al principio estaban vacías y me era fácil correr—. Bien, creo que si sigo corriendo así llegaré a tiempo—Saqué mi celular para ver la hora, creo que ya era momento de que consiga un reloj de pulso, el reloj marcaba 11:23, parecía que iba bien. Seguía acelerando pero justo cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar al metro, pude divisar como alguien más corría más adelante, entonces, de un momento a otro, se tropezó cayendo al suelo, aceleré aun más para ayudar a la persona.

—¿Estas bien? —Dije acercándome.

—Si, no se preocupe… ¿Kousaka-san?

—¿Koizumi-san? —Me sorprendí algo, pensaba que sería el último en llegar pero recordando lo de ayer, no me costó entender por que los dos salimos tarde. La ayudé a ponerse de pie, la chica se sacudió la falda—M-muchas gracias—Ella hizo una reverencia.

—Tranquila, no importa, pero…—Vi de nuevo la hora, y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. Sin pensármelo mucho tome la mano de Hanayo y comencé a correr—¡Hay que apresurarnos! ¡Vamos muy tarde!

—¡E-espera K-Kousaka-san! ¡Alguien ayudeme!

Prácticamente arrastre a la pobre chica durante todo el camino, Aunque en algunas partes del trayecto Hanayo estaba apunto de caerse otra vez pero de alguna manera lograba evitarlo. Y debo decir que las manos de Hanayo eran bastante suaves, además que de ellas se desprendía un extraño calor que me hacía sentir cómodo, aun con la voz llena de preocupación de la pobre Hanayo que llamaba de más la atención, provocando una que otra risa de la gente que nos veía, o miradas incriminatorias de algunas personas, tal vez al pensar que le estaba haciendo algo malo a la pobre chica. En fin.

Ambos llegamos a la estación y, de una forma muy apresurada, entramos al vagón del metro. Ambos nos sentamos en un par de asientos que estaban desocupados, ambos jadeábamos y podía ver como era que las mejillas de Hanayo estaban rojas, de verdad me sentía apenado por haberla "arrastrado" de esa manera, pero prefería pedirle disculpas a ella que enfrentarme con el implacable Umi Sonoda, Aunque antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más de nuevo la dulce risa de Hanayo llegó a mis oídos por segunda vez, aun que sin perder eso que la hacía tan diferente y linda.

—¿Koizumi-san? —Dije confundido.

—P-perdón—Respondió entre risas—. Es solo que me hiciste recordar a Rin-chan.

—¿A Rinrin?

—Siempre que a Rin-chan le emociona algo termina arrastrándome de la manera en la que tu lo hiciste—Ella mantuvo su sonrisa mientras dejaba de mirarme a los ojos—. Creo que Eri-chan tenia razón al decir que ustedes se parecían un poco.

—Eso es nuevo—Dije un poco avergonzado—. Nunca lo había pensado así, aun así me disculpo. Pero créeme que no queremos ver a Umi enojado, es capaz de matarme ahí mismo.

—¿Tan estricto es?

—¡Si! —Muchos recuerdos inundaban mi mente—¡Aun recuerdo las miles de veces que me torturo cuando estudiábamos juntos, incluso Nico le tiene miedo!

—Vaya… Sin duda es perfecto para Eri-chan—Otra risilla escapó de sus labios—Ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Otonoki, era muy popular y querida por nuestras compañeras, pero cuando se trataba de cumplir su rol, era lo más parecido a un sargento.

De solo imaginarme a Eri vestida de militar mientras que paseaba frente a sus cadetes me hacía mucha gracia; intentaba controlarme, simplemente no podía y las cosas se pusieron mejor cuando Hanayo me siguió la corriente. Durante el resto del camino nos quedamos callados, pero a diferencia del día anterior, este silencio si se sentía más cómodo, el recorrido se fue volando. Al bajar del metro los dos caminamos aprisa, definitivamente llegamos unos minutos tarde pero nada que Umi no me pudiera perdonar. A lo lejos, en la entrada principal de la estación, podíamos ver a todos, Nico parecía estar impacientado mientras que Umi estaba excesivamente nervioso, al punto que estaba escribiendo el kanji de "persona" para comiéndoselo una y otra vez; Eri estaba radiante en todos los sentidos, tanto que atrapaba fácilmente la mirada de cualquiera que pasara junto a ella, Rin miraba su teléfono mientras se peinaba constantemente el cabello.

—¿Qué tal?—Dije para llamar la atención de todos—Perdón por llegar tarde.

—B-buenos días a todos—Saludo Hanayo.

—Tranquilos, no es como que hubieran llegado tan tarde—Nos dijo Eri—. Aunque creo entender por qué se tardaron tanto ¿Eh? —Eri nos decía esto mientras usaba un tono pícaro.

—N-nada de eso, es solo que ambos nos encontramos en el camino.

—¿A si? —Completo Rin, apareciendo a un lado de Eri—¿Entonces por que van de la mano?

Hanayo y yo volteamos a ver nuestras manos, y en efecto ¡Habíamos ido de las mano todo el trayecto! Eso explicaba por que la gente, en especial las señoras y una que otra chica, se nos quedaban viendo. Los dos nos soltamos e incluso dimos un paso lejos del otro.

—S-solo fue una confusión.

—¿Con que confusión? —Ahora era Nico el que llegaba, con aires parecidos a los de un Yakuza, Aunque para ser un enano, ese papel le quedaba bastante bien. Solo alcancé a reírme para disimular la vergüenza, claro que no era que Nico me intimidara, solo no quería pelear.

Luego de esa pequeña escena, nuestro grupo emprendió camino hacía el parque de diversiones, decir que al llegar y ver el tremendo tamaño de los juegos mecánicos, un sudor frió recorrió mi espalda, no me consideraba un cobarde pero sinceramente no era el fanático más fiel a la adrenalina, ni las alturas. Solo suspire para quitarme un poco el estrés, "al mal paso, darle prisa", a diferencia mía Rin lucia muy emocionada, Nico intentaba controlar sus nervios, Umi susurraba cosas sin sentido, Eri parecía tranquila pero Hanayo, podía ver como una pequeña gota de sudor recorría su rostro para caer al suelo, mientras que sus piernas temblaban como si tuviera frió. Intenté acercarme para darle animo.

—¡Tranquila Hanayo-chan!—Pero el que habló antes fue Nico—¡Puedes confiar en mi! —Nico se golpeó el pecho con orgullo— ¡Después de todo estas con el gran Nico Yazawa! —Hanayo solo le sonrió mientras asentía intentando controlar su miedo, pero, para mi, no era muy buena disimulándolo. Solo me quedé viendo esa escena, baje la mano con la que pretendía llamar su atención, sentí una pequeña pero molesta sensación en el pecho cuando vi a Nico tan cerca.

—Honoka-senpai—Dijo Rin—¿Pasa algo?

—No nada—Respondí antes de abrazarla por el hombro—¡Vamos a divertirnos!

—¡S-si! —Dijo Rin.

Y así iniciamos con nuestro pequeño recorrido. Al principio todos estaban indecisos, Aunque como buena "senpai", quien termino por guiarnos fue Eri, subimos a cuanto juego pudimos y era interesante ver como era cada una de las parejas, Umi seguía tan nervioso y fuera de si, que un cuando estábamos en una montaña rusa, el no sintió nada simplemente se la pasó con la mirada perdida y moviendo los labios mientras soltaba frases que parecía que no tenían sentido, la única que lo hacía salir del trance era Eri cuando esta reclamaba atención. De mi parte, había olvidado lo divertido que era hablar y jugar con Rin, era tan divertido verla animada que se parecía más a una niña de primaria que a una estudiante universitaria, los dos nos la pasábamos compitiendo con las otras parejas, pero Rin le tenía especial atención a Nico, ya que cada quien llevaba ganando un juego, Rin había humillado a Nico en los tiros a la canasta, mientras que Nico le había ganado en el tiro al blanco por muy poco pero hablando de Nico, siempre hacía parecer sus éxitos como la novena maravilla del mundo. Aun que las cosas entre él y Hanayo no iban para nada bien, aun con todos los esfuerzos de Nico por intentar acercarse, ella era tan tímida que las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado con él no habían llevado nada, y para colmo, el enano pareció darse por vencido así que solo se limitó a dejarla atrás, tenía tantas ganas de darle un golpe, pero no comprometería la declaración de Umi… Por lo menos no en ese momento. Luego de esas pequeñas competencias, todos decidimos subir a unas cuantas atracciones que no me resultaron del todo agradables, si las disfrutaba pero mi estomago vacío no lo hacía, Aunque era mejor que estuviera vacío no se que hubiera pasado en esa cosa que daba vueltas como loca si es que hubiera desayunado antes de salir.

—¡Eso fue divertido!—Dijo Rin al bajar del juego—¿Te mareaste Nico-senpai?

—¡P-para nada!—Nico parecía cansado, pero su ego no lo dejaba admitirlo—. Aun puedo soportar más ¡Vamos a otro juego más fuerte, esto solo fue un chiste! —Rin y Nico se miraban de tal manera que parecía que saltaban chispas de sus ojos.

—D-díganlo por ustedes—Respondí—Y-yo estoy cansado y mareado.

—Honoka tiene razón—Dijo Umi que venía junto a Eri, que le abrazaba el brazo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. Ya es momento de un descanso.

—¡Pero! —Rin se acercaba a Umi con un puchero—Aun tengo que ganarle a Nico-senpai.

—¡Eso si no te gano primero!

—Bueno, bueno—Dijo Eri, y luego con una sonrisa agregó—¿Qué les parece si nos separamos? así cada quien podría hacer lo que quiera ¿Qué opinas Umi-kun? —Eri estrecho el abrazo con de mi amigo mientras lo miraba con aquellos ojos de cachorrito, cosa que hizo que el peli azul se pusiera rojo como tomate, ya era claro que "el momento" de Umi había llegado.

—N-no me parece mala idea.

—¡Si! ¡Así me tomo mi tiempo de ganarle a este/esta!—Dijeron Rin y Nico al mismo tiempo—¿Qué dijiste Enano/Niña gato!

—¡Excelente! —Eri comenzó a arrastrar a Umi a un rumbo desconocido—¡Nos vemos en la entrada del parque a las seis chicos! ¡No se apresuren en llegar!

No pude evitar sonreír al ver a la parejita alejarse poco a poco, mientras la vergüenza de Umi no le gane parece que las cosas marcharán bien para ellos, ignoré por un momento la pequeña discusión que tenían Rinrin y Nico sobre quien sería "el ganador", y mis ojos se centraron, como en todo el día, sobre Hanayo, ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque bajo la sombra de un árbol enfocándose solo en sus manos que descansaban sobre sus piernas. A pesar de que Rin insistió en que ella se subiera a los juegos con nosotros, se negó en todos y cada uno de ellos, solo se quedaba abajo esperándonos y cuando caminábamos hacía otro ella iba sola en la parte de atrás, definitivamente la habíamos dejado de lado…

—¡Honk! —Nico me gritó al oído.

—¡Ah! ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? —Le dije enojado.

—Llevamos un rato hablándote pero no escuchabas—Dijo Rin— ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Intercambié una rápida mirada entre Hanayo y ellos dos—No, paso.

—Como quieras—Dijo Nico y luego se acercó a mi para susurrar—¿Entonces no te importa cambiar de cita? No es por ser el malo de la película pero, creo que _prefiero_ estar con Rin-chan.

Suspiré con pesadez, siempre era lo mismo con él—Si, no hay problema, yo me quedo con Hanayo, tu ve a divertirte con Rinrin.

—¡Eres un santo!

—Si, lo que digas.

—¡Vamos Nico-senpai!—Rin tomo de la mano a Nico para llevarlo rastras, Aunque se veía que a Nico no le molestaba en lo absoluto—¡Te encargo a Kayochinn, Honoka-senpai!

No dije nada solo levanté mi mano en señal de despedida, metí las manos en mis bolsillos, me di la vuelta enfocándome de nuevo en Hanayo, ella levantó su mirada otra vez pero casi en automático la volvió a bajar, debo decir que eso me resultó cómico, me quede parado un momento, pensando en que hacer con Hanayo, no podíamos quedarnos todo el día sentados. ¡Ya se!

—Koizumi-san—Le dije cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

—¿Si?

—¿No tienes hambre? ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer?

—No gracias, estoy bie…—Su estomago gruño. Apenas y pude contener mi risa, mientras que las mejillas de la pobre chica se encendían de un cálido color escarlata.

Le extendí mi mano para que se pudiera poner de pie—¡Vamos, yo invitó! —Ella con algo de pena acepto mi mano. Bien, por lo menos ya había hecho que ella se levantara, Aunque la verdad es que si tenia hambre. Una vez llegamos al puesto de comida, pedí una hamburguesa con papás y ella ordenó un hot dog, aunque no la veía muy convencida de aquello. Prácticamente yo llevaba la mitad de mi comida y ella apenas la había tocado.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le dije sacándola de su trance.

—¿Eh? ¡Digo! —Ella, se acomodó los lentes—No, no pasa nada.

—B-bueno—Y todo volvió a ser silencio, pero esta vez no era tan cómodo como el silencio que compartimos hace un rato, sino que este era idéntico al de ayer cuando la acompañaba a casa, tenía que pensar rápido sino quería que las cosas siguieran de esa manera. Diré cualquier cosa, la que sea—Y dime Koizumi-san ¿Q-qué carrera estudias?

Ella se exalto un poco, pero recuperó la compostura—. La verdad es que ahora no estoy estudiando, solo ayudo a mis padres en su negocio.

—¿De verdad? Es algo difícil de creer—Le dije mientras al mismo tiempo me llevaba una papa a la boca

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices Kousaka-san?

—Bueno, con los lentes y tu actitud tranquila, lo primero que pensé fue que estarías en la universidad, no sé, en medicina también o algo así.

—N-no creo que sea tan lista para eso—Ella sonrió, creo que iba bien, espero que con esto las cosas se aligeren mucho y ya evite los silencios, soy un ser social que les puedo decir.

—Te sorprenderías si vieras mis calificaciones desde primaria hasta preparatoria—"Lindos" recuerdos de las sesiones de estudio de Umi me llegaron a la cabeza, aunado a los castigos de mi madre cuando ya saben.

—¡Cierto! Eri-chan me había dicho que tu estudias medicina.

—Así es—Dije con cierto orgullo.

—No entiendo como es que logras tener tiempo para ti—Una nostálgica sonrisa se postraba en sus labios—. Tengo una amiga que estudia lo mismo, solo que en el extranjero, siempre que hablo con ella se queja de lo difícil que son las cosas ahí, que casi ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de respirar.

—Bueno…—Me llevé mi mano a la barbilla para pensar con cuidado lo que diría—. Creo que como he estado ocupado desde que voy en secundaria ayudando a mi mamá y en trabajos de fin de semana, aprendí a administrar mi tiempo con cuidado…

—Se ve que eres un chico responsable—Ella volvía a sonreír—. No muchos harían eso por su familia, algunos incluso se quejarían.

—Si, bueno, ellas son lo más importante para mi.

—Qué lindo…—Mis mejillas se sonrojaron con ese simple comentario.

—Yo…Bueno, solo hago lo que me toca—Ahora que lo notaba, parecía que a ella se le había ido un poco la timidez, aun que aun hablaba bajo.

Ambos sonreímos, terminamos de comer para luego dar un paseo sin rumbo por el parque, y de ahí en adelante la platica se hizo bastante amena, hablamos de cosas bastante básicas, como nuestra comida favorita, parece que esta chica es una fanática a muerte del arroz; a que club pertenecíamos cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, parece ser que ella estaba en el club de investigación idol, un club que estaba apunto de desaparecer, como a mi me pasó con el club de música ligera.

—¿Así que por eso tienes una banda? ¿Por el club de música ligera?

—Realmente fue ahí donde nació la banda pero, la verdad es que Nico, Umi y yo tocamos juntos desde que éramos niños.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

—Bueno algo así, al principio solo hacíamos estupideces con nuestros instrumentos, digo no le podías pedir mucho a unos niños de primaria, incluso no conocíamos la diferencia entre un bajo y una guitarra, así que Nico y yo "tocábamos la guitarra". Hasta que el conoció a Paul McCartney. Creo que fue hasta secundaria cuando las cosas se pusieron serias.

—Pensé que los habías arrastrado a tocar contigo, o eso fue lo que me dijo Eri-chan.

—Si y no. Ellos solo querían tocar por diversión, y al principio me costaba trabajo que se tomaran las cosas en serio pero al final, creo que lo disfrutan tanto como yo.

—¿Enserio te gusta tanto la música?

—Si, la verdad es que sin ella mi vida sería muy aburrida—La verdad era que Hanayo si resultaba ser una persona atenta, casi todo el tiempo ella se la pasaba hablando aun que siempre intentando solo hablar de temas que me incluyen— ¿Y a ti? ¿te gusta la música?

—¿Eh? Bueno, solo me gusta lo normal supongo.

—¿Lo normal? —Ya saben, no creo que exista algo "normal" en la música, me refiero a que nada es lo mismo en cuanto a música se refiere.

—Ya sabes, grupos idol o esas cosas…

—¿Así que te gustan las idol? —Genial, me dejaba las cosas mucho más fáciles ahora.

—Si, solo un poco.

—Pues déjame presumirte que—Una vez más inflé mi pecho con orgullo—Soy amigo de una de las ex-idol más reconocidas de hace un tiempo.

—¡¿En serio?! —Ella prácticamente se puso a escasos centímetros de mi cara, llamando de más la atención de la gente que iba pasando—. ¿Por qué dejo de ser idol? ¿Cuál es su mayor éxito? ¿Pertenece a alguna unidad o es solista? ¿Quién es?

 _"_ _Y se supone que solo le gustaban las idol un poco"_ Sinceramente estaba peleando muy en mis adentros por no reírme, aun que ahora que veo la cara de Hanayo más de cerca, me recuerda tanto a la de un cachorro—Pues, contestando en orden—La tomé de los hombros y la alejé un poco—. Ella tiene el sueño de ser modista, por eso solo fue idol durante muy poco tiempo como unos tres años—Hanayo escuchaba muy atenta pero—Creo que su mayor éxito fue una canción llamada "Love Marginal" —A partir de ahí la sonrisa que había mantenido todo el camino, se había desvanecido—. Parece que perteneció a un duo al principio y luego se hizo solista—Ella bajo la mirada al suelo— Y su nombre es…

—Kotori Minami…—Dijo con voz distante, **_"aun que en ese momento no me di cuenta, supongo que la emoción de poder hablar con ella sin esa barrera de la timidez me agradaba de más"_**

—¡Así es! Supongo que la conoces…—Fue ahí donde uní solo un par de puntos—¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, Kotori-chan también estudió en Otonokizaka, después de todo ella es hija de la directora

—S-si, c-creo haberla visto un par de veces—Fue ahí donde noté que, de manera muy sutil, los hombros, brazos y manos de Hanayo temblaban, además de esa mueca que era un burdo intento de sonrisa.

—¿Hanayo? ¿Todo…?

— _¡Shiny!_ —Ese pequeño pero bastante poderoso grito nos "despertó" a Hanayo y a mi— _¡Oh my god!_ ¡Que linda pareja tenemos aquí! — Y de la misma manera que el grito, una chica de cabellera rubia, ojos amarillos, piel blanca se colocaba frente a nosotros con una mueca parecida a la de un gato, aun que menos autentica que la de RIn—. Perdón por interrumpir su cita pero ¿No les interesaría ganar un premio?

—¿Eh? —Dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Hoy en nuestra atracción tenemos una promoción especial para parejas!

—D-disculpa creo que te estas confundiendo, nosotros no…

—¡Solo tienen que ganar un pequeñísimo concurso y…!

—¡Mari-san! —Una autoritaria voz se unió a esa extraña escena, mostrándose inmediatamente una chica de cabello negro, ojos esmeralda y un pequeño lunar cerca de la boca. Al igual que su compañera usaba un uniforme bastante peculiar. Al momento de reconocerla no pude evitar sentirme algo feliz y aliviado—¡Deja de acosar a las personas!

—¡Oh vamos _Darling_! — La chica rubia nos ignoró de repente y fue a abrazar el brazo a Dia de una manera algo melosa—.Tenemos que apresurarnos, solo falta una pareja más para llenar los cupos, y escuchaste al gerente ¡Si juntamos a una pareja más nos dará un bono a fin de mes!

—Lo se perfectamente pero esta no es la manera de hacerlo.

—¡Hum! —La rubia hizo un puchero—. Aun cuando ese dinero es para nuestra próxima cita… Tienes suerte de que me gustes mucho, sino te hubiera dicho " _bye, bye hace mucho tiempo_ ".

—¡Mari-san, este no es lugar para…!

—¡Así que es ella! —Dije en voz alta, llamando la atención de las tres chicas—. Sabía que todos esos poemas que escribías cuando estabas con nosotros eran para una persona "especial"

—¿Eh? —Al principio Dia me veía con recelo, pero segundo a segundo su mirada se fue suavizando, hasta llegar a tener la boca abierta de la impresión—. ¡Honoka-senpai!

—¡Hola! —Me acerque aun más a ella, Hanayo me seguía aun que un par de pasos atrás.

—¡Q-qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!—Me dijo evitando el contacto visual.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu vida de preparatoria? —Por un momento desvié mi mirada a Mari—Veo que bastante bien ¿no?

—A-algo así…—Siempre me era algo gracioso ver como la estricta y siempre recta Dia, mostraba esa cara de niña llena de vergüenza. Ella y yo nos conocemos bastante bien, después de todo es ella a quien le debo que Chika haya pasado sus materias de primero de secundaria. Por lo poco que sé, ella y mi hermana conocieron por una amiga en común, luego de un tiempo fue como tener otra hermana menor a quien molestar.

— _¡Excuse me!_ —Mari llamó mi atención, y rápidamente se acercó a Dia para abrazarla de manera sobreprotectora— _¡She is mine!_

—Si, si, perdón, no quería robarme a tu chica…—Miré a Hanayo, ella estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, así que como ya estaba inspirado seguí con el juego—¡De todos modos yo tengo a la mía!—Abracé a Hanayo por el hombro.

—¡K-Kousaka-san! —Los colores de Hanayo se le subieron al rostro.

—¡Así que dime! —Interrumpí la voz de mi compañera—¿De que va ese concurso del que nos estabas hablando Mari-chan?

Sin soltar a Dia y con una voz menos alegre la rubia dijo—. Trabajamos en el puesto de Arcades, y se va a llevar acabo un concurso de baile en uno de los tantos juegos, tenemos un premio de una cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad para la pareja ganadora.

—Se supone que el concurso inicia en media hora, pero aun falta una pareja, así que el manager nos mando a buscar una—Dia se separó de Mari—.Si logramos encontrar a una el manager nos dijo que nos daría un bono. Así que ¿Piensan entrar tu y tu novia, Honoka-senpai?

—Tal vez si me lo pides de rodillas…—A propósito dibuje una sonrisa "sádica" en mis labios.

—¡Honoka-senpai!

—Sabes que bromeo—De la misma manera que con Chika, desordené el cabello de Dia, aun que pude sentir una aura con sed de sangre—. ¿Qué dices Hanayo-chan? —Fui lo más seguro que pude para llamarla así, no entendía como era que Nico podía hacer cosas así tan rápido sin morirse de la vergüenza— Podría ser divertido.

—Esto… Yo…—Ella, aun con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sinceramente solo estaba esperando el rechazo para poder seguir con las cosas como estaban ahora, lo que menos quería era presionarla. Aun que si lo pienso bien, creo que le debo una disculpa por abrazarla y llamarla por su nombre sin permiso—… Creo que sería divertido.

—¿Eh? —Eso si no me lo esperaba.


	5. Tu nombre

**_Sigo tardándome mucho lo sé, pero es que las vacaciones son tan tentadoras para no hacer nada que la verdad muchas veces me da un poco de flojera escribir, además que muchas veces a la hora de escribir cambio algunas ideas, pero bueno ya traigo con ustedes el cuarto capitulo de esta historia que espero que les guste, perdón si es más corto y por los horrores de ortografía, intentaré corregirlos después. Disfruten, no sin antes recordarles que Love Live! ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Tu nombre

Sinceramente esperaba muchas cosas, menos que Hanayo aceptara tan "fácilmente", aun que si lo pienso con más cuidado, ella parecía un poco emocionada, ¿O tal vez lo haya hecho por amabilidad? Creo que las cosas las veo más probables con esto último, aun que solo la conozco muy poco, Rin nunca menciono que le gustara bailar o no que yo recuerde… Creo que solo le estoy dando vueltas al asunto por qué no quiero hacer esto, nunca he sido bueno para el baile, siempre he tenido un par de pies izquierdos, la única vez que lo intenté termine pisando "de más" los pies de mi compañera. Es el karma por haber molestado a Dia.

—¿Kousaka-san? —La delicada voz de Hanayo me sacó de mi cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¿SI? —Dije de manera algo apresurada.

—¿Estás bien? —Ella me miraba con algo de preocupación—Desde que comenzamos a seguir a tus amigas haz estado muy callado.

—S-si, no te preocupes—Su expresión no cambio mucho a pesar de que de sus labios había salido un "si", era claro que no se había tragado del todo mi mentira. Así que solo solté un suspiro, metí mis manos a los bolcillos de mi pantalón—. La verdad es que, soy pésimo para el baile.

—¡Oh! —Dijo algo sorprendida al mismo tiempo que ese pequeño atisbo de emoción de hace un rato parecía desaparecer

—E-es solo que la verdad, me pone nervioso hacer el ridículo. Ya sabes, tropezar o caer, algo así.

—Si quieres, podemos renunciar al concurso— ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían que ser tan lindos y expresivos? Eso hace que me sienta mal.

—¡No, no hace falta! —Usando toda la fuerza de mi voluntad le sonreí

—Kousaka-san, no tienes que presionarte, sino quieres…

—¡No me estoy presionando! —Un segundo después de a ver dicho eso me arrepentí casi de inmediato, elevé mi voz de más y creo que llamé la atención de más. Incluso Hanayo había puesto una cara de "susto", no es sorpresa decir que los colores se me subieron al rostro, mis ojos, que antes estaban viendo directo a los de Hanayo, se desviaron al suelo—M-me refiero a que, bueno, e-es que todo el día los chicos y yo nos hemos estado divirtiendo y tu…—No sabía exactamente como poner las cosas en palabras que no sonaran tan groseras—. Ya sabes, casi no jugabas con nosotros y, la verdad me hacía sentir mal por ti… ¡No es como si te tuviera lastima! —Me rasque la mejilla—Me refiero a que… No me parecía justo que todos estuviéramos divirtiéndonos y tu no, al fin y al cabo se supone que estamos en… "una cita".

Bien, creo que logré hacer que las cosas no sonaran tan mal, espero que con todo este discurso no la haya hecho sentirse culpable por no divertirse… ¿Y si piensa eso? Debí haberlo pensado antes, seguramente debe pensar ahora que no me divertía por que ella tampoco lo hacía. Pero, al cuando levanté la mirada, me encontré con unos ojos purpuras brillando de una manera muy particular, adorno que resaltaba de igual forma que las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica a mi lado. Aun que al notar mis ojos sobre ella, hizo lo posible por esconder su expresión al mirar a otro lado.

—E-entonces sino tienes problemas con eso…—Ella jugaba con sus dedos.

—E-en absoluto…

— _¡Par de tortolos!_ —La voz de Dia nos regresó a la realidad—Hemos llegado

Sinceramente el lugar no era para nada malo pero si bastante discreto, apenas y eran un pequeño edificio con unas cuantas maquinas, claramente no podía tener la misma cantidad de arcades como los locales de Akihabara pero la verdad es que este sintió se defendía bastante bien. A lo lejos, en el fondo del local se podía ver con claridad un grupo de personas alrededor de una maquina de baile, de esas que son mi rival desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Honoka-senpai, por aquí—Dia otra vez nos llamaba, solo que esta vez para llevarnos a una pequeña mesa que estaba situada justo del lado izquierdo de la entrada del edificio. Ahí pude ver a una chica de cabellera rojiza y ojos color ambar que claramente lucía aburrida.

—¡Riko-chan! —La enérgica voz de Mari alertó a la otra chica—¡Encontramos a los últimos dos, _darling_!

—¿Enserio? —Ella suspiró con alivio—Ya estaba cansada de esperar…

—Perdón—Se disculpó Dia—. Habrías llegado mucho antes pero ya sabes como es Mari, asustó como a tres parejas.

— _Sorry_ —Dijo la rubia sin preocupaciones—. Es solo que también quería acabar rápido—Luego infló su pecho con orgullo—. Aun que al final mis esfuerzos dieron frutos, además de la inigualable suerte de mi Dia… ¡Ya puedo oler ese bono!

—Eres una avariciosa…—Mi antigua Kouhai dejo a su novia soñado despierta—Por favor, denle sus datos a mi compañera, y vayan a donde las demás personas, ahí les daremos el resto de la información…—Tomó de la mano a la rubia y se la llevo a donde estaba la gente.

El registro fue muy rápido a decir verdad, a pesar de la primera impresión que me dio la encargada del registro con su mirada cansada y aburrida, era bastante rápida y eficiente en su trabajo, además de que las cosas a llenar no eran nada fuera de lo común solo lo típico de toda la vida. Al terminar la chica nos indicó que seríamos la última pareja en participar. Hanayo y yo, con toda calma nos incorporamos al resto de personas que estaban alrededor del arcade, donde justamente estaban paradas Dia y Mari.

—Disculpen la tardanza, pero por fin podemos dar inicio a nuestro concurso de baile—Algunas personas se emocionaron, a pesar de la voz tan seria de la chica de cabellos negros—. Como saben este es un concurso express, donde cada pareja tendrá solo una oportunidad para conseguir la mejor calificación y así poder tener la posibilidad de llevarse uno de nuestros premios—¿Enserio no podría ser mas animada? Aun que no entiendo como es que la gente parece contenta.

—¡Para la pareja que quedé en tercer lugar, tenemos pase Premium al parque durante tres meses!—Ahora hablaba Mari, claramente mas animada, mientras mostraba los pequeños colgantes para celular, con forma de alpaca, la mascota del parque—¡Para el segundo lugar, tenemos par de entradas para el acuario!—Dijo aun que esta vez sin mostrar nada—. ¡Y nuestro gran premio, una cena con todos los gastos pagados en el restaurante O'hara!

Muchas parejas se emocionaron, era claro que todas apuntaban al primer lugar, aun que para ser sincero conmigo mismo, no me creía para nada capaz ni de ser el tercer lugar, aun que… Al ver a Hanayo tan calmada, los nervios de hacer el ridículo se disipaban un poco; al notar mi mirada ella, volteó a verme, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran, ella se sonrojo una vez más apartando su vista a otro lugar, esta chica realmente era muy linda sin quererlo. Por simple curiosidad me puse a observar a los demás participantes, sinceramente nada fuera de lo común chicos y chicas de más de quince años claramente, todos parecían ser una pareja de enamorados: _"supongo que somos los únicos que desentonan de aquí",_ eso pensaba hasta que me topé con ellos. La pareja que estaba a nuestra izquierda, _un diez perfecto si me lo preguntas, ahora explico a lo que me refiero_. Una pareja claramente mayor, de entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta años, el hombre era alguien de estatura pequeña y una complexión regordeta, parecía tener problemas glandulares pues sudaba demasiado, era calvo además que en su barbilla al igual que Dia, pero a diferencia de ella que su pequeño lunar le daba un cierto toque atractivo, el de este señor era más una mancha que parecía que los dioses le habían dejado caer una gota de pintura al azar sobre el boceto de su rostro cuando lo estaban ideando; por otro lado la señora era una mujer demasiado delgada y alta, sus labios eran muy gruesos, notándose claramente la enorme cantidad de botox que se había inyectado, y su cara parecía que había estirada hasta el cansancio con piensas industriales. Ellos miraban con desdén a todos los demás participantes. Incluso cuando notaron mi mirada, ellos me barrieron con la suya, no sabía si sentirme ofendido, reírme o sentir admiración por la enorme autoestima de estos dos.

—Kousaka-san ¿estas bien?

—Si ¿P-por qué lo dices? —Sentía un poco de dolor en mis mejillas, luchaba por no reírme.

—Es que tienes una mueca extraña en la cara—Ella sonreía por mi expresión.

—C-cuando terminemos te lo digo…

Hanayo parecía confundida pero decidió no preguntar más. El concurso rápidamente dio inicio, a Hanayo y a mi nos tocaba al último, cosa que me ponía un poco nervioso, pero las cosas fueron para bien. Sinceramente ya me esperaba que hubiera buenos concursantes con un nivel muy alto en este tipo de juegos, como lo fueron la primera y tercera pareja, pero las demás estaban igual de pésimo que yo (o por lo menos los chicos, y una que otra chica) muchos no lograron ni una "C" de calificación, de todas formas se llevan el premio de consolación al ser reconfortados por sus parejas, poco a poco mis nervios se iban calmando, incluso pensé a tener un poco de fe en poder ganar el tercer lugar y poder traer a Chika a divertirse un día de estos, pero el karma es tan impredecible.

La octava pareja pasó, siendo la pareja del _diez perfecto_ como decidí llamarlos, pensaba que lo harían mal pero ambos parecían estaban totalmente coordinados, su ritmo era impresionante, casi no fallaban ninguna de las pisadas que tenían que realizar, veíamos como su puntaje iba en amiento, además de forma muy constante saltaba en la pantalla la palabra "perfect". El señor regordete era el que poco a poco destrozaba mis ilusiones, sus movimientos eran fluidos, casi como si no estuviera haciendo ningún esfuerzo, los pies de la señora se movían con mucha fluidez y gracia. Pensar que tendría que pasar luego de esos dos para hacer el ridículo, hizo que mis nervios regresaran de golpe, ahí iba mi esperanza. Llegando al clímax de la canción, parecía que la edad por fin les pasó factura pues la velocidad del juego les había ganado y comenzaban a fallar algunas de las pisadas. El juego terminó y la calificación de ambos era una "A+". Ese fue mi remate, mi estomago se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeño hasta el punto de casi desaparecer, mis manos eran lo más parecido a un lago, al punto en el que podía sentir a los peses nadando y rosando mis palmas con su aletas.

— _Fantastic!_ — Dijo Mari—. Tenemos nuevos líderes en el ranking, parece que esta competencia esta decidida, aun que puede que la siguiente pareja pueda darnos una sorpresa —Estaba a un grado de en vez de sudor me salieran copos de nieve—. _Lets see!_

De una manera que ni siquiera yo supe como, llegué hasta ese infernal juego, mi rival de todos los días en los que escapaba a las árcades con Nico en la secundaria y preparatoria, esa cosas de la que no pude obtener más de una "E", aquella que hizo que un montón de burlas de cierto sujeto de ojos carmín cayeran sobre mi. Golpe la palma de mi mano derecha con mi puño izquierdo, algunas veces eso me ayudaba antes de salir a tocar frente a la gente.

—Esto… Kousaka-san—No respondí, tenía un nudo profesional en la garganta como para responder, así que me limité a mirarla a los ojos—¿Te importaría si escojo la canción? —Yo simplemente moví la cabeza a manera de negación—Gracias.

Ágilmente buscó la canción, y de alguna manera me sonaba de alguna parte, aun que era demasiado pop para mi gusto como para ser de mis canciones favoritas, pero la melodía me sonaba de alguna parte, no estaba totalmente seguro de donde, apenas y tuve unos segundos para ver el titulo de la canción : "Private Wars". Apenas mis pies estaban regresando al piso cuando el juego dio inicio, debo decir que cuando se trata de juegos, sean de video o cuando era niño y jugaba en la calle con mis amigos, siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de mi, incluso se podía decir que era algo competitivo pero sin exagerar. Así que intenté dar mi mejor esfuerzo, movía los pies lo mejor que podía, parecía que al principio todo estaba bajo control, pero llegando al primer minuto más o menos las cosas se comenzaron a poner un poco bastante difíciles, ahí fue cuando la poquísima confianza que había ganado se desplomó en un parpadeo pues la velocidad de cada uno de los pasos tenía que dar se incrementaba, haciendo que en la pantalla por cada "good" que tenía aparecieran dos o tres "fail". La desesperación comenzaba a ganarme, eso junto con ese extraño sentimiento de tener un montón de ojos sobre tu espalda, no me estaban ayudando a mejorar en lo absoluto, ya me sentía derrotado, pero había algo raro… Todo estaba muy callado, demasiado callado para el vergonzoso espectáculo que estaba dando, solo por un segundo quité mi mirada de la pantalla y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que todas las miradas no estaban sobre mi, sino que todos, incluyendo a Dia y Mari, estaban mirando a Hanayo, cosa que inevitablemente me paso a mi.

Los pies de Hanayo, a diferencia de la pareja anterior que parecían haber aprendido de manera mecánica cada una de las partes de la canción incluso haciendo que hasta el más mínimo error las cosas se pusieran feas para ambos, Hanayo parecía danzar sobre las nubes con la suavidad digna de una artista, cada vez que parecía que fallaría en algo, lograba arreglarlo pero sobre todo esta divirtiéndose, algo que no había hecho en todo el día, lucia completamente feliz más con esa peculiar y calmada mirada que tenía pintada en el rostro. Eso me regreso los ánimos, si ella se estaba divirtiendo era justo que yo también lo hiciera ¡Pero ya había perdido muchos puntos al distraerme! Conservé la calma, me concentré para ponerme a jugar de una vez como se debía, aun me costaba algo de trabajo pero ya perdía menos puntos.

Entre mi concentración y los nervios, la partida terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me limpié una de las cuantas gotas de sudor de mi frente (que eran más por la presión que por el ejercicio). Suspiré, de alguna manera ya sabía que no podría logar más de esa "D" que había aparecido en mi pantalla, al menos me voy con la satisfacción de saber que hice que ella pasara un buen rato ¿Quién lo diría? Una "SS" la máxima calificación por lo menos en este juego.

—¡Hanayo-chan! —Dije sin pensar, mientras pedía los cinco, cosa que ella entendió y respondió aun con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Aun cuando ella había sido la de calificación más alta, habíamos quedado en cuarto lugar, muy cerca de la meta. Pero ¿A quien le importa? Las parejas poco a poco fueron pasando una a una por su premio, sorprendentemente la pareja súper sincronizada había ganado el segundo lugar, algo que no les hizo nada de gracia pues sus caras eran las de un niño al que santa no le había traído el juguete que había perdido. Para la su desgracia la última pareja había logrado una "S" y una "A+".

—Fue muy divertido—Por primera vez ella había hablando con una voz fuerte y animada.

—¡Definitivamente! —Respondí—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tan buena en estas cosas? Me sentí un poco mal por no ser un buen compañero.

—¡¿Eh?! —Ya volvía a su estado normal—Lo siento, es que siempre me emociono y… ¿De que te ríes, Kousaka-san? —Ese cambio tan repentino de personalidad, junto con su sonrojo de vergüenza me habían hecho mucha gracia, definitivamente ella era muy adorable.

—E-es que eres demasiado tierna, Koizu… Hanayo-chan…—Por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas de llamarla por su nombre, aun cuando era un poco vergonzoso, la verdad es que no soy mucho de llamar por sus apellidos a la gente de mi edad.

—¿Kousaka-sa…?

—P-puedes llamarme Honoka…

—¿P-pero por qué tan d-de repente?

—Es que, me gusta como suena tu nombre, y quería decirlo…—"¡¿Qué dije?!" Tuve la sensación de golpearme como Umi lo haría—. A-además ahora somos amigos, me gustaría que no fuéramos tan formales, ya sabes suelo ir mucho a la cafetería de Eri, y vivimos por el mismo rumbo, así que puede que nos encontremos mucho, sería más cómodo si nos dejamos de tanta formalidad, digo tenemos casi la misma edad y…—Mis nervios habían dado rienda suelta a mis palabras sin pensar mucho lo que había dicho— Un sonrojo también se apoderó de mis mejillas, pero fue ahí sus cristalinas iris moradas chocaron con mis ojos, y por fin pude decir algo con claridad—. C-claro que si no te gusta, aun podemos quedarnos como antes—Ella lo pensó un momento, miro a un lado luego a otro.

—S-si a ti no te molesta, entonces esta bien, H-Honoka-kun…—Una extraña calidez se sintió en mi interior, algo muy agradable y que me hacía feliz.

— _How cute!_ —Y de la misma manera, que hace una hora, la hiperactiva rubia con acento extranjero parecía haber salido de landa, con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, Hanyo y yo pegamos un brinco del susto, con las mejillas aun rojas por lo de antes—. Parece que a ustedes les gusta ir rápido, mi _Darling_ tardó un año completo en dejarme llamarla por su nombre… _I'm so jelous._

—¡Mari-san! Deja de decir cosas innecesarias—Y de igual forma, detrás de la rubia venia Dia con un ligero color rojo en las mejillas y un claro ceño fruncido que reflejaba cierta autoridad de alguna manera.

— _It's joke_ —Respondió Mari al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—H-Hola chicas, ¿Y-ya van a casa? —Intenté decir cualquier estupidez con tal de disimular mi vergüenza, mientras que Hanayo hacía cosas más simples como esconderse detrás de mi, algo así como un escudo humano de burlas.

—Si, nuestro turno por fin terminó—Dia hizo una reverencia, cosa que me tocó ver un par de veces en casa—. ¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda hace rato! —Al ver que Mari no hacía lo propio, la chica de cabello negro la obligo muy a su estilo, tomando su cabeza y haciéndola inclinarse.

—N-no se preocupen—Dijo Hanayo, asomándose de detrás de mi—F-fue muy divertido.

—¡Eres tan adorable! —Mari no soportó más y se lanzó a abrazar a Hanayo, que aun que era mayor, su cara se encendió como un foco de alarma, mientras que yo estaba a un lado con cara de no entender nada, como siempre—Si mi Dia no fuera tan hermosa, seguramente iría tras de ti…

—¡Mari-san!

— _It's joke_ —Dijo sin dejar de abrazar a Hanayo, que no estaba seguro, pero apostaba que en cualquier momento tal vez se terminaría desmayando por tanto contacto de una persona que apenas había conocido—. Nunca te cambiaria, _my sweet heart_ —Mi kouhai se avergonzó, pero ella sabía disimularlo.

—Bueno, no es por romperle el momento a Mari-san pero—Interrumpí llamando la atención de las chicas—¿Nos buscaban para algo?

—¡Oh, cierto!—Mari dejó a la pobre Hanayo y rebuscó entre sus cosas—Compensando que nos hayan ayudado con lo de hace rato, decidimos darles un regalo—Fue entonces que sacó un empaque pequeño, parecido al de los _Hot Wheels,_ donde se podían ver un collar, eran un par de conejos cada uno sosteniendo un extremo de un corazón, las mascotas del parque Joe-kun y Yoko-chan— ¡Les decidimos dar la edición limitada de un collar para parejas!

—¿Collar para parejas?

—Sí, aun que la promoción terminó hace una semana, la verdad es que nos quedaron unos cuantos, y además—Luego de darme el empaque del collar, cosa que no podía rechazar más por educación que por otra cosa, sacó un par de tarjetas algo curiosas y se las extendió la chica de cabellera castaña—La pareja que quedó en segundo lugar nos dijo que querían que Hanayo tuviera esto.

—¿Eh? —Dijo la chica.

—Bueno, según sus palabras, se sintieron bastante humillados además y pensaron que si no hubieras tenido un compañero tan mediocre—La palabra "mediocre" se clavó como una flecha disparada por Umi en mi corazón—. Tal vez hubieras ganado.

—Y-yo.

—Vamos, te los dieron de buena fé—Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa—Además puede ser otra gran oportunidad para tener una cita con tu novio—Mari había guiñado el ojo. Hanayo volteó a verme, a lo que yo solo supe responder con una sonrisa; para que finalmente ella le tomara, un poco temerosa, los pases al acuario.

—G-gracias

Luego de eso las chicas se despidieron de nosotros, yéndose mientras se tomaban de la mano luciendo como toda una pareja, de alguna manera me sentía feliz por Dia, parecía que poco a poco dejaba de lado esa actitud tan sería que siempre la caracterizaba. Al perderlas de vista, pude concentrarme en el collar de pareja que nos habían dejado, la verdad lucían bastante lindos, pero no estaba seguro de que hacer con ellos.

—Esto… ¿Te gustaría quedártelos? —Le dije a Hanayo, cosa que la confundió un poco—. Bueno, tu sabes, no creo que estas cosas me vayan muy bien a mi.

—P-pero, es un regalo de tus amigas.

—No creo que les moleste, apuesto que se les verán muy bien a ti y a Rin.

Ella tomo el regalo, lo miro y luego giro a verme a mi, guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su falda los tickets del acuario, y procedió a abrir el empaque de los collares. Tomando ambos separándolos, supuse que tal vez se le quería dar una sorpresa a Rin, entonces ella puso uno a la altura de mi cara.

—T-tú tienes que quedarte con uno, es de mala educación regalar las cosas que te regalan—Ella tenía el suyo en su mano izquierda a la altura del pecho, mientras que frente a mi estaba la parte donde estaba el conejo que tenía un lazo azul en una de sus orejas mientras sostenía el lado izquierdo del corazón que ambos formaban, creo que en su desesperación se había equivocado, solo tomé esa parte del collar y me dio algo de gracia, que deje salir en una risa—¿Q-qué pasa?

—N-nada, es solo que fue algo gracioso… En fin—Sin mucha dificultad me pude poner el collar, haciendo que el conejo pareciera algo gracioso en mi—¿Qué tal se me ve, Hanayo-chan? ¿No me veo genial con Yoko-chan? —Fue ahí donde Hanayo se dio cuenta de su erros, percatándose de que en su mano izquierda estaba Joe-kun.

—¡Eh!

De ahí mis carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, y aun que al principio ella se avergonzó pero luego me siguió la corriente, para que finalmente se pusiera su collar. Al final todas mis preocupaciones habían sido en vano, al final todo había terminado de lo mejor, con un par de regalos totalmente inesperados… Entre ellos poder llamarla por su nombre ¿Qué más podría pedirle?

* * *

 _ **Así es, como el anterior, este capitulo estuvo centrado en el HonoPana, pero tranquilos fans de UmiEli que su capitulo es el que sigue en el que veremos ( o no) el amor que derrochan estos dos, así mismo también le daremos un vistazo al NicoRin ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Ni siquiera yo estoy totalmente seguro.**_

 ** _Contestando sus reviews_**

 ** _Usuario :_** Me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia, la verdad creo que somos muchos los que nos gusta meter en otro contexto a las musas, no se la verdad para mi es divertido imaginar en que clase de historías entraría cada una, y que rol tendría dentro. Literalmente tengo una libreta con algunas ideas, que espero poder publicar.

 _ **Eli**_ : Curioso, usas el nombre de mi top cinco de las musas, en fin. Perdón por ser tan lento pero sino es el estresante trabajo de la universidad, es la tentación de querer descansar... La verdad intentaré ser un poco más rápido con las actualizaciones, pero mejor no prometo nada. De todos modos espero que disfrutes del capitulo :'3

 _ **andre-chan**_ : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es bastante alentador que alguien te diga cosas positivas. La verdad no puedo decir cuándo es que las musas restantes aparecerán, por que sería spoiler, pero solo diré que esas tres tendrán un rol bastante relevante, así como Erena y Tsubasa. También, es bueno saber que te gustan las parejas, como siempre digo, me gustan las parejas poco comunes (aun que no desprecio a los shipps populares). En fin, espero que disfrutes el cap de hoy.

 _ **En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos en hasta otra**_ _ **ocasión**_ _ **. Bye**_


End file.
